El Criminal y Yo
by RollChr
Summary: Lo que se creía ser un día común y corriente para Tsuna se convirtió en una pesadilla "Tengo un asesino viviendo en mi casa ¿Que puede ser mejor?"
1. Intruso en Casa

**Buenos días, tardes o noches jóvenes mi nombre es Michelle (: y como soy nueva aquí pueden considerarme su "kouhai" hahaha… si gustan, claro ._. mi entrada me hizo sentirme como una payasa, espero que esta historia sea bien reciba pues con esto solo planeo hacerles escupir su chocomilk por la nariz hehehe *risa maléfica*… ya veo porque Oriana dice que no tengo tantos amigos xD**

**Esta es mi primera historia y es un 1827 :3 UA (Universo Alterno) uumm… pues pensé que sería Tsuna y Hibari donde ambos eran ya grandecitos pero me dio más gracia que Hibari fuera solo el grande así que quedo un TYL Hibari x Tsuna y ya, esto es humor y romance y estos geniales personajes son obra maestra de la guapa Akira Amano :D**

* * *

**El Criminal y Yo**

**Cap. 1 "Intruso en la casa"**

Ya era tarde y cuando decía tarde significaba que era verdaderamente tarde, les presentamos la vida de Sawada Tsunayoshi, un chico inútil de 14 años de edad que siempre se dormía tarde y cuando se levantaba parecía tardar milenios y cuando se vestía lo hacía con la tranquilidad del mundo, desayunaba con flojera pero se despedía de su madre con mucha energía.

-¡Mamá ya me voy se me hace tarde!- dijo presuroso el castaño tomando solo una rebanada de pan tostado con mermelada

-Ok Tsu-kun que tengas un buen día- se despidió la madre de Tsunayoshi, Nana Sawada con una sonrisa encantadora Tsuna partió de la casa corriendo todo lo posible para llegar a la escuela lo cual este no era su día de suerte pues el portón estaba ya cerrado entonces no tuvo de otra más que saltarla pero no llego a salvo a su clase pues se topo con el director de la escuela quien le regaño a saber Dios por cuánto tiempo pero en ese transcurso Tsuna se dormía y asentía a cada cosa que dijera pero lo único que escuchaba era "blah blah blah"

Y si se lo preguntan. Si, esto es normal en la rutina de Sawada Tsunayoshi

Finalmente llego a su clase algo embobado debido al sueño quizá con un poco de saliva sobresaliendo de su boca pero era impresionante que no aparecieran esas ojeras de desvelado; Yamamoto veía sonriente al castaño que dormia en la comodidad de su pupitre.

"Jajaja Tsuna… es divertido con esa cara" pensó Yamamoto sintiendo la tentación de rayarle la cara con un plumón pero claro, eso no se pudo pues Gokudera que estaba del otro lado de Tsuna le miro de manera asesina.

"Ni-se-te-ocurra" deletreo mentalmente el peli plateado viendo como el moreno iba muy dispuesto a rayarle pero por desgracia alguien se adelanto ocasionando que Tsuna tuviera una rayoneada en toda la cara, alrededor de sus ojos unos lentes

-¡EXTREMADAMENTE MEJOR!- grito Ryohei quien se sentaba frente de Tsuna, el grito había hecho despertar al castaño que al abrir los ojos un tanto somnolientos Yamamoto carcajeo de la risa y Gokudera empezó a agredir al causante.

-¡Que te pasa cabeza de césped!- grito Gokudera sintiendo las ganas de matar al culpable, Yamamoto yacía en su lugar testigo de todo y con un fuerte dolor de estomago debido a la risa y Tsuna se preguntaba que era tan gracioso que había causado un escándalo alrededor suyo

-¡Dejen de hacer escándalo! Ustedes cuatro de allá se me salen del salón ¡A la de ya!- refunfuño el maestro con bigote y luego miro al castaño.- Y Sawada, vete a limpiar la cara- ordeno el maestro lo que causo confusión en el menor de estatura.

-¿eh? ¿Por qué nos salimos? ¿Hicimos algo malo?- preguntaba pero lo que recibía eran risas de sus compañeros que veían los lindos lentes de Tsuna hecho a plumón, ya cuando los cuatro estaban afuera Tsuna aprovecho para preguntarle a sus amigos.

-Gokudera-kun ¿Qué paso?-

-¡Lo lamento muchísimo Decimo! Han arruinado su hermoso rostro- se lamento el peli plata chillando en el piso.

-… No te preocupes Gokudera… ni que mi rostro fuera de comercial pero ¿Qué le paso a mi cara?- pregunto y Yamamoto saco un espejo de por algún lugar mostrándole la obra de arte hecho a plumón y soltó un gran chillido de miedo al ver su cara y Ryohei carcajeo orgulloso de su obra tipo Picasso.

-…- suspiro más calmado.- Solo espero que no sea permanente-

Una vez limpia su cara y pasando las primeras clases transcurrieron normales: Gokudera se peleaba con cualquier ser que respirara oxigeno, Yamamoto y sus "ligeras" siestas y los gritos de Ryohei y por supuesto, las respuestas mal contestadas de Tsunayoshi.

-¿Escuchaste las noticias de ayer?- murmuro una chica del salón que hablaba con la chica más hermosa del colegio, Sasagawa Kyoko y la otra que se llamaba Kurokawa Hana era su mejor amiga.

-Hablaban sobre el criminal que estuvieron buscando por todo Japón dicen que ha llegado a Namimori- Puro chisme, saliva y cuento pues aunque Tsuna admitió tener cierto temor por eso se convenció a sí mismo de que eso sería una mentira.

-Que miedo, escuche de ese sujeto que era un asesino- comento la "personificación" de la belleza, fue cuando Tsuna se hizo el desinteresado y se coloco a una distancia considerable.

-Solamente espero que no se meta a mi casa- Tsuna trago saliva por el comentario de Hana.

Y luego de eso el castaño se retiro ya no queriendo escuchar más por cobarde y porque no quería tener pesadillas pero estuvo pensando mucho sobre el tema.

"Siento pena por el idiota que tenga que vérselas con el asesino"

Después de la escuela partió a su casa no sin antes ir a comer sushi en la casa de su amigo Yamamoto con Gokudera donde fueron recibidos por el padre del moreno, Gokudera comentaba que el sushi estaba asqueroso pero seguía comiendo sin dudar y Tsuna charlaba con Yamamoto hasta que dio la noche fue cuando estaba frente el portón de su casa y se despidió del peli plata.

-Hasta mañana Décimo-

-Si adios Gokudera-kun- el castaño paso a su casa quitándose los zapatos quedando en pantuflas paso por su cuarto con la tranquilidad del mundo con un andar incluso arrastrado hasta llegar a su habitación y colocar su mochilla en su cama, antes de tirarse el vio la nota en la mesita la agarro y la leyó.

_Querido Tsu-kun tuve que salir por una emergencia, nada grave_

_Bueno… es tu padre, él y sus caprichos tuve que salir de casa y volveré _

_En una semana y no te preocupes te deje suficiente dinero para esta semana_

_Tsu-kun mami te quiere_

_Báñate todos los días y haz tu tarea ¿sí?_

_Con amor _

_Tu querida mami _

Bien, no sabía como reaccionar a eso estaba sorprendido pues en la mañana estaba solo con mamá y él en casa y ahora solo estaba el

"Solito" pensó Tsuna antes de hacer un baile de la victoria pues tenía la casa para el solo pero debía admitirlo extrañaría a su madre esta semana una vez acabada la danza se tiro en su cama con la intención de cerrar sus ojos… pero no pudo ya que había escuchado un estruendo que provenía de abajo en la parte de la sala, Tsuna sobresalto del miedo y después de varios minutos creyó ser hora de ser hombrecito y bajar no sin antes agarrar lo primero que encontró y esa seria su arma mortal

Bajo las escaleras con lentitud las luces estaban completamente apagadas, no veía absolutamente nada. Con temor prendió la luz del piso de arriba y ahora podía ver el primer piso iluminado pero no tanto como para llegar a la sala.

Trago saliva, se acerco con lentitud y su corazón acelero tanto que sentía que con el mínimo susto su corazón le saldría por la boca. En un rápido movimiento se lanzo a la sala y prendió la luz iluminando la sala y cocina

-…- Quedo callado y pasmado sin ganas de gesticular ni una palabra ni un movimiento, había desde la ventana de la sala un caminito de escasa sangre pero lo que era aterrador era que se trataba de sangre y eso lo llevaba a ver a un hombre quizá de uno 20 años estaba recargado en la pared, era un azabache pero no se vio su rostro estaba agachado, con una mano se sostenía el abdomen Pero vio su cara cuando la elevo y vio fijamente al castaño y con eso Tsuna dio a mostrar su arma mortal.

Un bóxer de conejitos… y rosas.

El intruso bufo sintiéndose ofendido y Tsuna al darse cuenta de que había sacado sus bóxers secretos y favoritos los retiro mandándolos por algún lado, se sonrojo espera… ¡este no era momento para sonrojarse! Tenía frente a él a un herido.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto Tsuna dando un paso al hombre pero este le envió una mirada asesina.

-Un paso más y te mato- amenazo el azabache y fue suficiente para que le obedeciera pero dudo si quedar ahí parado, por lo menos se dispuso a ir al baño sacar un botiquín y regresar aun con las piernas temblorosas tenía miedo, obviamente era la primera vez que veía tanta sangre lucia muy herido el pobre hombre.

-... Mu-muy bien… señor intruso- dijo sacando las ventas.- Lu-luce her-herido y qui-era o no ¡voy a curarlo!- dijo decidido aunque tartamudeara.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto sintiéndose furioso porque un niño piensa que podrá tocarlo.- ¿Tienes idea de con quién estas tratando?- Tsuna ladeo la cabeza eso fue más que suficiente, el niño no le conocía.

-Hibari Kyoya… niño, ¿Estas consciente de que soy un asesino en serie?- y entonces Tsuna recordó… ese pensamiento suyo.

"Siento pena por el idiota que tenga que vérselas con el asesino"

-… mierda, yo soy ese idiota…-


	2. Parasito mantenido

**Hola nuevamente trayéndoles el segundo capitulo de esta historia que… bueno que si les cuento seria spoiler y dudo que quieran saber y siéndoles sincera yo tampoco sé que sucederá después xD lo que me lleve a escribir esta cosa. Si no les hice reír con el capitulo anterior pues aquí les intentare sacar una carcajada (:imposibru:) se nota que soy muy positiva xD Sin más interrupciones como decía mi honorable perro: ¡EMPIEZA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! P.D: Gracias por sus review me hacen muy feliz **

**El Criminal y Yo**

**Cap. 2 "Parasito Mantenido"**

Esto debía ser una broma pesada o posiblemente se trataba de un sueño eso sonaba mucho más creíble que si en vez de este hombre estuviera en su lugar un león sería mejor.

Apretó el agarre del botiquín e intento acercársele con cuidado pues el pelinegro le tenía vigilando con esos ojos azules metálicos que poseía extraño fue el hecho de que llegara a estar más cerca del asesino según el "te muerdo hasta la muerte si das un paso más" pero ahora resulta que ni movía ni un dedo y se dejaba curar por el castaño.

Sus heridas consistían en marcas misteriosas pero para tener una vista mejor de ellas con cuidado le quito el traje al azabache viendo su torso y brazos llenos de heridas, Tsuna dejo salir un suspiro intentando ver la herida que era una apuñalada era allí donde se sostenía. Viendo todas las heridas se puso manos a la obra no era tan bueno como su madre curando a las personas pero al menos sabía algo, lo suficiente para que el mayor estuviese mejor.

"espera… sus armas" recordó el castaño viendo las tonfas en el suelo, las agarro y las oculto al igual que diversas armas como unas extrañas esposas negras y dos pistolas quedándose solamente con una tarjeta de identificación.

"¿Un asesino necesita de una identificación? El mundo está loco" … Hibari Kyoya… se llamaba, bueno lo importante era que cuando se levantara no tendría forma de matarlo, una vez ya curado al azabache con mucha dificultad lo deposito suavemente en el sofá se había quedado dormido.

-… Mañana para justificar mi falta diré que un asesino intento matarme- minutos de silencio pasaron los cuales para Tsuna fueron eternos pero para nada aburridos pues estaba muy concentrado en apreciar la cara del intruso, tenía unos ojos azules preciosos tal vez no eran azules como el cielo pero tenían lo suyo y su piel era blanca pero su belleza se veía opacada por esos rasguños no quiso saber más pues se trataba de la vida de una persona que se dedicaba a matar le gustaba su vida tal y como estaba.

El sonido de ambos estómagos sonó y Tsuna quien era el único consciente de eso se sonrojo entonces, ya mas recuperado se levanto con destino a la cocina iniciando una búsqueda por todo el refrigerador algo comestible viendo que había sobras de la comida de la mañana y que era suficiente para dos decidió que sería bueno que el intruso comiera y se fuera sin problema alguno… si… que comiera y luego se fuera como si nada hubiera pasado.

***4 horas después***

**11:24 p.m.**

Abrió sus ojos lentamente con un poco de molestia debido a la luz pero dedujo enseguida que no se trataba de la luz del sol debía seguir siendo de noche tuvo una terrible pesadilla en la cual estaba herido a horrores y un niño herbívoro le salvaba la vida… ese niño… le recordaba bastante a un sujeto que había conocido tiempo atrás, este niño lucia indefenso como un pequeño conejo recuerda que en esa pesadilla dejo que el herbívoro le curara pues algo le decía en su cabeza le decía que estaría bien.

Pero debió ser un sueño ahora debía ser que un buen samaritano lo encontró en un estado deplorable y le curó, bien ahora debía encontrar la forma de saldar su deuda.

-Hibari-san ha despertado- alguien le llamo por su apellido y esa voz joven provenía de el chico que creía que solo viviría en sus sueños resulta que lo que creyó como sueño o pesadilla había sido verdad lo primero que pensó seria "morderlo hasta la muerte" pero en eso recordó que si no fuera por este niño estaría agonizando y desangrándose. Odiaba tener que deberle a alguien, saco de su pantalón su celular para Tsuna solo veía que el azabache estaba leyendo algo y un chasquido de lengua por parte de Hibari le hizo temblar de miedo su semblante de tranquilo había pasado a ser uno de disgusto absoluto.

Y Tsuna no era muy bueno tratando con este tipo de personas pero haría el intento ya que si no lo hacía probablemente lo mataría.

-Contesta a mi duda ¿Nadie más ha llegado a esta casa más que yo?- pregunto empezando a cerrar todas las ventanas cerrando las cortinas.

-eh… no… espera ¿¡Te está persiguiendo la policía!?- Hibari no quería contestarle pero seguía presente el hecho de que le salvo la vida no tuvo de otra.

-No, son otro tipo de personas- apresurado subió al segundo piso, cerrando las ventana de cuarto de Nana, el de huéspedes quedándose en el cuarto de Tsuna teniendo únicamente esa ventana para ver el panorama de la ciudad por la noche en eso Tsuna volvió a preguntar.

-Pero tú eres un asesino matas por matar me parece que si deberían estarte siguiendo- "Algo así como Jack el destripador" el castaño avanzo con cuidado para ver lo mismo que veía Hibari desde su ventana y nada solo era la ciudad.

-Muerdo a las personas que merecen ser mordidas hasta la muerte estas personas que son como yo creen que es mejor si estoy muerto- Entonces Tsuna elevo una ceja si el solo "mordía a las personas que debían ser mordidas hasta la muerte" ¿Por qué es considerado como malo?

-Otros asesinos como tu ¿Te quieren muerto? Pero ¿no tienes compañeros que te apoyen?- con esa pregunta del castaño el pelinegro se puso también a pensar después de lo que había pasado y conocido a todo tipo de personas herbívoras.

-Algo así-

Luego de ese silencio volvió a escucharse el sonido de un estomago exigiendo comida y ese provenia de Tsuna y Hibari afilo la mirada que mostraba molestia.

-Eres tan herbívoro-

Pero volvió a sonar otro estomago que sonó más fuerte que el del castaño este sonrió nervioso.- ¿Qué te parece si nos damos un descanso para comer?- sugirió Tsuna y Hibari analizando la situación en la que estaba si aceptaba la comida del herbívoro lo único que haría sería agrandar la deuda pero por otro lado llevaba varios días sin comer algo decente.

-Bien- acepto.

Unos cuantos minutos comieron en silencio y Tsuna al parecer ya no se sentía tan atemorizado como antes hasta pensaba que podría considerarlo como un amigo mientras que Hibari lo único que quería era acabar con todo su problema en eso recordó algo.

-herbívoro… dime tu nombre- el castaño tardo un poco en contestar pues aunque fuera ya más tranquilo no podía dar información.

-…Sawada…Tsunayoshi- contesto al final por la insistencia de Hibari, finalmente habían acabado de comer el menor miraba como el rostro del azabache pasaba por diversos gestos mientras leía algo de su celular: disgusto, enojo, disgusto, enojo… relajado… enojado, furioso.

-Agh- Tsuna ladeo la cabeza le veía divertido ver las limitadas facciones del pelinegro agarro un poco de valentía a preguntarle con cierta timidez.

-¿Son tus amigos?- Hibari mordió hasta la muerte al castaño con la mirada como le hubiera gustado arrancarle la cabeza ellos NO son sus amigos son sus subordinados y… eran unos completos inútiles, luego de reojo Tsuna logro ver lo que decía el celular de Hibari se trataba de algunas noticias.

-Los herbívoros que quieren matarme han llegado a Namimori- Tsuna tardo en analizar la información, la proceso, la volvió a procesar y por tener un sistema lento tardo unos segundos para luego soltar un chillido del miedo.

-¡¿Eh?! O sea que… era cierto que te estaban siguiendo… te van a matar- señalo al azabache que no estaba muy feliz por como había dicho eso, ya que a HIBARI KYOYA nada lo mata.

-Lo más probable es que a ti también- Tsuna quedo tan pálido como el color de la porcelana pero luego de caer de rodillas con la mente en blanco.

-… me van a matar, y eso que no tuve nada que ver-

-Te equivocas desde el momento en el que me ayudaste con esto- señalo su torso lleno de vendajes.- Ya estas involucrado- apareció un tic nervioso en el ojo izquierdo de Tsuna.

-Luces muy despreocupado ¿Eres de esos tipos que no tiene miedo de morir?-

-Yo no puedo morir porque soy fuerte- cambiando de tema Hibari miro que el castaño seguía en un mundo suyo color blanco sonrió por la reacción del castaño en su vida podría decir que es la reacción más tranquila que ha visto pues con otras personas cuando se enteraban de que si estaban con él iban a morir lo primero que hacían era iniciar otra vida en otro estado o país o bueno gritaban entrando en pánico incluso hubo un sujeto que prefirió suicidarse.

-¿Acabaste?- pregunto Hibari al castaño quien estaba mejor se encontraba volviendo su respiración a la normalidad.

-Si… creo que si- Aun muy tenso guardo los trastes limpio (que ha saber Dios cuando los limpio)

-Bien porque te diré que estaré resguardándome aquí hasta que considere que deba salir- Bueno, aun no escuchaba los gritos y no sentía que fuera a suicidarse pero estaba allí desmayado "que persona tan herbívora" pensó Hibari con enojo pero… era la primera persona que no reacciona con horror.

***Viernes en la mañana***

**Clase de Matemáticas**

Ultimo día… sopórtalo… que ya en cuanto acabe la escuela serás libre por todo el resto del día y del sábado y domingo así que por mientras sopórtalo, Tsuna tu puedes.

-¡NO PUEDO!- grito el castaño hecho un caos no logrando resolver un tema de matemáticas.- Malditos problemas de semejanza ¡te maldigo razón de semejanza!- maldijo Tsuna sin poder contestar ni una.

-Quiero que me resuelvan estas 10 para ahorita- dijo el maestro para luego iniciar con las actividades.- Así que BABYS… ¡a trabajar!- **(N/A: ese maestro Pastor es una leyenda xD) **Gokudera comentaba lo fácil que era resolverlo mientras que Ryohei dibujaba canguros en su libreta.

Y mientras Tsuna se quemaba el cerebro para poder contestar un compañero le había pasado una carta que al abrirla parecía ser como una conversación con el tema de "¿Alguien sabe del asesino Hibari Kyoya?". Sus pelos se pusieron de punta claro, más de lo que ya estaban y agarro su lápiz y contesto

"n-no… no le he visto" escribió Tsuna.

"¡Descuide decimo! Aquí estoy yo para protegerlo" escribió Gokudera con una sonrisa.

"Hibari Kyoya ¡qué nombre tan sexy!" escribió la loca fangirl del salón.

"Jajaja Hibari es muy popular" escribió Yamamoto

"NO SE NADA DE EL AL EXTREMO" Ryohei casi rompe la hoja por tener una letra muy… extrema

"Tsuna-kun escuche que Hibari se encuentra en tu vecindario ten mucho cuidado" advirtió Kyoko (demasiado tarde)

"¿Alguien sabe como saco la razón de semejanza?" pregunto un chico del salón sin importancia y luego se cerró la conversación

Tsuna estaba un poco nervioso que hablaran de Hibari si descubren que él está en su casa llamaran a la policía o peor por esa clase de cosas los asesinos que quieren matar a Hibari lo encontraran y lo mataran y a él también.

Las cosas solo pueden ir "mejorando".

**Nótese el sarcasmo de "mejorando" hahaha me mate de la risa al meter al maestro de matemáticas y con una de sus frases celebres también llamándole a una niña de mi clase "Leona brava" Ahahaha ¿eso qué? xD da risa ._. y ustedes ¿alguno de sus maestros tienen de esas frases? Un review me haría muy feliz… a Hibari también… aunque… no lo demuestre y … Like por los bóxers de conejitos rosas de Tsuna xD esto no es FB rayos **

**Mientras escribía la partes de Hibari y Tsuna me la pase escuchando puras canciones rositas necesito algo de coca para recuperarme, que por ahora la relación entre Tonfas-san y Tunita aun no hace como que *click* pero ya lo hará, ya vendrá el *click* porque tiene que hacer *click* hehehe O SINO VOY A HACER SUFRIR A HIBARI PONIENDOLO DE UKE… hahaha no podría, suena tentador xD (olviden lo que escribí por favor).**


	3. Tsun-tsun Dere-dere

**Estamos ya en el bendito tercer capitulo de una romántica historia de amor… espérate que ni yo me creo eso, bueno dejémoslo en "romántico término medio" vamos bien a buen ritmo y sin atrasos xD Tengo tantas ideas para esta historia que no es como ponerlas aquí o bueno, luego tengo que enlistar pobrecito Tsuna en todas mis ideas el sale perjudicado jajaja Sin más que decir supongo pasamos a leer :D **

* * *

**El Criminal y Yo**

**Cap. 3 "Tsun-tsun Dere-dere"**

Una luz se encendió. Ahora que volvía a recuperar su vista se dio cuenta que estaba una habitación oscura, una lámpara y un escritorio donde un hombre de autoridad con lentes oscuros le veía con dureza esta ya era la segunda vez comenzaba a ser molesto esto. Unos hombres habían llegado a hacer inspección debido a Hibari Kyoya hacia un interrogatorio lo que molestaba es que montaban todo el escenario solo para hacer tontas preguntas.

-Díganos Tsunayoshi-kun ¿Ha visto a ese sujeto?- mostro una foto del azabache pero Tsuna elevo una ceja fingiendo analizar la foto sus nervios los escondía muy bien se elogiaba a sí mismo por eso.

-No- respondido la pregunta pensó que era momento de irse ya a casa que Hibari era exigente "la hora de la comida debe justa" ya se lo había aprendido de tanto escucharlo.- ¿Ya puedo retirarme?-

-¿Tiene tanta prisa?- pregunto el hombre interesado.- ¿Saldrá a alguna parte Tsunayoshi?-

-… Solamente quiero hacer mi tarea, señor ¿Tan malo es ser aplicado?- el hombre dio una mirada analítica mientras que este hombre sacaba suposiciones en su mente Tsuna contaba el tiempo, los minutos y segundos. Tener que librar con un hombre que usaba lentes de sol en la noche y un asesino amante de las peleas hacía de sus días muy exhaustos

"mami… vuelve pronto a casa"

-Está bien, puedes retirarte- en cuanto dijo eso el castaño corrió por sus cosas pero ese hombre no era tonto, ese chico de cabellos alborotados era interesante.- Quiero que investiguen de ese tal Sawada Tsunayoshi-

* * *

Corría en busca de sus cosas guardando sus libros vio que Gokudera y Yamamoto se acercaban el primero veía a su acompañante con el ceño fruncido mientras que el otro… como de costumbre le sonreía a la vida.

-Yo, Tsuna ¿Saliendo de aquí quieres ir al karaoke?-

-Maldito ¡Háblale con más respeto al decimo!- Tsuna realmente quería ir a divertirse pero… ya había pasado lo mismo el lunes y lo que ocurrió fue…

_*Flashback*_

_-¿Dónde demonios has estado? Ya son las 11 de la noche- le regañaba como si fuese su madre._

_-¡Hiiii! ¡Disculpe no era mi intención llegar tarde!- "Bueno… tal vez" el azabache resoplo expulsando molestia._

_-Los herbívoros son tan problemáticos, me va a salir urticaria- Tsuna ese día no comprendía, hoy en día tampoco comprendía la preocupación de Hibari hacia el herbívoro._

_*Fin del Flashback*_

-Perdón… no podre ir, estaré muy ocupado- agarro su mochila y sin dar muchas explicaciones salió de su salón con un andar apresurado no podía decirles al menos no aun, aunque no tenía la intención de decirles ¿Qué dirían sus amigos? ¿Qué diría su madre cuando lo vea?

"A todo esto me hace pensar que Hibari-san me tiene absorbido como a una esposa" luego de minutos se dio cuenta de lo que había pensado, enrojecido negó con la cabeza ¡Ellos no eran esposos! Si apenas cruzaban la mirada y el castaño gritaba "¡No me mates!" pero le seria de ayuda de que Dios o alguien le ayudara a tener una relación más fuerte con el azabache pues si hubiera una forma de explicar la situación en su casa seria: Intruso y esclavo. Si, algo así seria

* * *

Llego finalmente a su casa un poco cansado debido a la carrera que tuvo que darse cuando vio una manada de chihuahueños bebes al parecer no estaban felices por su presencia y… ocurrió lo de todos los días lo mordieron y le babearon eso explicaba las babas en su cara.

-Llegue- anuncio el castaño quitándose los zapatos andando solamente en tines subió a su habitación en sus aposentos opto por quitarse el uniforme mordisqueado y babeado por ropa casual limpiándose la cara vio que era hora de bajar. Con poca prisa bajo las escaleras pero se detuvo a la mitad al escuchar la voz de Hibari y la de otra persona ¿Quién sería? Se apresuro un poco y se asomo a ver a Hibari pero no tenía ni los ojos asomados y escucho a alguien decir:

-Ah, tal y como me dijiste… tiene pelambre en la cabeza- comento una voz seria que le hizo retroceder del miedo ¡otro desconocido! No quería saber de más extraños con Hibari ya era suficiente.- Herbívoro, sal de ahí- dijo la voz de Hibari y el castaño con desconfianza como si fuera un pequeño animal asomo su cabeza para ver a Hibari y el hombre que le dijo a su cabello "pelambre". El hombre vestía un traje negro de camisa anaranjada, un sombrero de cinta al igual que la camisa, unas patillas extrañamente largas y rizadas pero lo que le hacía chillar del miedo era la sonrisa sádica que adornaba su rostro, le daba muy mala espina.

-Chaos- saludo el hombre, Tsuna tembló de miedo y a paso desconfiado casi sigiloso fue a sentarse inconscientemente pegado a Hibari.- Mi nombre es Reborn gusto en conocerte Tsuna- el castaño sobresalto cuando le hablo y luego miro a Hibari "claro, fue el" culpo al azabache mentalmente con desconfianza estrecho mano con él.

-Re-Reborn mucho gusto- su mano temblaba y eso ocasiono una sonrisa en el hombre.- ¿Eres también asesino?- pregunto directamente.

-Lo soy- el pobre castaño estaba entre asesino ¡esto es increíble! Su suerte es tan miserable.- Pero no tienes nada de qué preocuparte ya que yo…- lo jalo atrayéndolo bajo la atenta y fruncida mirada del azabache.- No acostumbro robar presas ¿verdad Hibari?- el azabache bufo y Tsuna ladeo la cabeza confundido estas personas hablaban con la mirada.

-Bebe ¿A qué has venido?- Pregunto el azabache ahora el jalando al castaño hacia el Tsuna comenzó a sentir su cuerpo estremecerse con la mirada oscurecida de Reborn, en serio… algo le estaba dando una mala espina.

-¿A que he venido dices? Obviamente, para verificar si no habías muerto- ahora a Reborn le toco jalar al castaño pero Hibari no lo permitió, Tsuna parecía que en cualquier momento podría llorar.- Pero veo que te va bien- miro al castaño que tenía ya sus lagrimas asomadas, bonita vista.- Bastante bien debo decir- Hibari afilo la mirada para acabar con Reborn colocando a Tsuna al otro lado lejos del patillas rizadas, donde lo pueda ver.- Para celebrar vamos a beber-

-No- se negó el azabache rotundamente.

-¿Ah sí, y que dice Tsuna al respecto?- miro al castaño el cual este vio a Hibari y luego a Reborn.

-Pero… ¿Por qué me preguntas si soy menor de edad?-

-Tienes razón tu opinión no cuenta la mía tiene más valor por ser el mayor y yo digo que vamos a celebrar porque Hibari sigue vivo… aun- Hibari miro con molestia al mayor y Tsuna tembló ante la mirada retante de los dos, ellos tenían una relación bastante… extraña no se sabe si son amigos o rivales.

Ahora todo parecía decir que había conocido a otro asesino, Reborn. A diferencia de Hibari este era a sueldo desconoce la forma en la que se conocieron sin embargo se imaginaba que en el momento en el que se vieron había una extraña amistad donde Tsuna "cree" que está en medio… literalmente, estaba comiendo en medio de estos dos y mientras la comida pasaba de forma "tranquila" si se podía decir así frente a él dos bolsas llenas de botellas por lo que veía era vino, sake y vodka tenía unos sanos 14 años quería seguir siendo un niño sano además de que no tenía ni la mas mínima razón de cómo se ponía cuando estaba en su estado ebrio. Tenía miedo de descubrirlo

"mami… vuelve pronto" rezo el castaño pero sus pensamientos se vieron distraídos cuando en la mesa vio a saber Dios cuantas botellas, eran bastantes ¿Pensaban tomar todo eso?

-Bebe, sabes que yo no tomo- volvió a recordar el azabache

-Y yo menor de edad- aprovecho para decir Tsuna pero Reborn ignoro a los dos y les sirvió a cada quien un vaso de vodka. Ninguno de los dos toco su vaso mientras que Reborn llevaba tomando 5 vasos de vodka.- Prefiero agua- murmuro el castaño.

-Es agua- dijo Reborn.- Te serví agua- y Tsuna miro su vaso e inocente creyó en las palabras del mayor y sin siquiera oler tomo del vaso para luego quererlo escupir.

-esto… no es agua-

-Nuevamente tienes razón, te mentí-se le balanceo para obligarle a tomar todo el vaso de vodka mientras que Hibari se debatía si intervenir o no, admite que se divertía verlo pidiendo ayuda… no se arrepentir.

***2 horas después***

Su vista era borrosa al igual que la de Reborn, maldición le habían hecho beber además perdió la noción del tiempo y en la mesa veía tres botellas vacías y una que otra en el piso Hibari seguía en el plan necio de no tomar el hombre era débil para el alcohol. Pero Tsuna que había sido obligado por Reborn a tomar los afectos empezaron a verse a partir del cuarto vaso.

-Hi-Hib…ari-san~

Llamo el castaño tambaleante el azabache decidió ignorar su llamado, no tenía sentido por otro lado Reborn disfrutaba mucho de ver al castaño botado en el piso.

-¿No te divierte Hibari?- señalo al castaño quien estaba en otro mundo rodando y pateando el azabache no se veía muy feliz, Tsuna abrió los ojos como si hubiera despertado de una pesadilla eso llamo la atención a Hibari y Reborn. Tsuna miro a ambos adultos para luego fruncir el ceño viendo a Hibari

-¡Que miran idiotas!- se volvió a tumbar en el piso.- Son~ unos~ estúpidos~ ¡todos~! Nyahahahaha-

Hibari miro a ceño fruncido a Reborn.

-Bien, creo que me pase un poquito- admitió tomando un vaso de vodka.-… bueno, tal vez… bastante- Cuando Hibari se dispuso a tirar todas las botellas se sintió pesado de repente… mordería al castaño por esto.

-¡Koala~!- tal y como dijo Tsuna estaba sujetado a Hibari como vil cría de koala bien no estaba sujetado a él, esta aferrado Hibari en un inútil intento de que lo soltara solo logro que se pegara a él.

-Bebe, será mejor que pagues por esto- agarro a Tsuna como perro y lo llevo hasta el sofá y que se quedara quieto ahí. Que no se moviera… quietecito ¡le miraba con esos malditos ojos de cachorro! Parecía que Hibari se alejaba del campo de vista de Tsuna este se pondría a llorar.

-¡Hibari-san!- lloriqueaba el menor dejando caer sus pesadas lagrimas al suelo claro intentaba limpiárselas pero eran demasiadas.- ¡Hibari-san desapareció!- Reborn soltó una pequeña risa.

-Como quisiera que te diera una de las peores crudas-

-Pero antes de que pase eso, quiero ver esto- Agarro a Hibari de los hombros y lo movió hacia la sala para que Tsuna dejara de llorar pero el llanto se detuvo ahora Tsuna veía el suelo daba un poco de miedo.

-¡HIBARI-SAN IDIOTA! ¡REBORN IDIOTA!- grito el castaño ahora viéndolos con las lagrimas que habían quedado en su rostro y el sonrojo que apareció.- JA unos idiotas como ustedes siempre serán idiotas ¡Pero veo que se arrepienten de haberme dejado solo! Pues bien, lo dejare pasar esta vez- Algo que sabían con claridad era algo: Tsuna cuando esta ebrio es un bipolar.

-¡Hibari-san tiene permiso de dormir hoy conmigo! ¡Lo hago ya que luces desesperado no creas que lo hago porque me gustas!- Reborn palmeo la espalda de Hibari se quito el sombrero y paso una mano por sus cabellos para luego volver a colocarse el sombrero.

-Bueno, conseguí lo que quise. Buena suerte Hibari nos vemos- se despidió dejando al azabache con una vena levantada, algún día morderá a la muerte a ese hombre. Mejor dicho, no lo va morder… lo va a matar.

* * *

**Siento que Tsuna me salió algo OoC pero xD cuando uno está "happy" todo puede pasar, créanme lo digo por experiencia me divertí tanto haciendo a un Tsuna tsundere bueno… bipolar. Aquí aparece Reborn quien descubrió el paradero de Hibari esto solo puede significar una cosa ¡Que a partir de ahora vienen cosas más hot! xD ok no ._. Ya presiento que algo sucederá entre Hibari y Tsuna ahm… no, no es lemmon porque eso será para algo mas tardecito porque apenas voy en el capitulo 3 aun es muy pronto para mí y para el pobre Tunita, también intente hacer algo R27 espero que hayan logrado darse cuenta de eso :3 Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo que yo morí al hacer el lado Tsundere de Tsuna**


	4. Sutil y profundo beso

**Hola aquí me tienen trayéndoles el cuarto capitulo de esta historia de comedia romántica ¿Les estoy haciendo expulsar su chocomilk por la nariz? Díganme la verdad, No sean xD… hago lo mejor posible para que sea de su agrado ya saben es que luego la inspiración y luego te das cuenta que tu vocabulario no es tan amplio como creíste y… *se deprime* En fin Espero que les guste está hecho con amor y un poco de salivita y sangre :D **

* * *

**El Criminal y Yo**

**Cap. 4 "Sutil a la vez Profundo".**

En cuanto Reborn se fue Hibari juraba y volvía a jurar que mataría al sicario un día de estos como anhelaba que llegara el mañana para que el hombre sufriera la peor cruda de la vida, que el karma le caiga y duro. Suspiro, se sentía inmaduro pensando de esa manera quizá y lo mejor sería descansar. Claro eso debía ser no había tomado su siesta eso explicaba porque le echaba pestes a Reborn y al pobre e inocente Tsuna

Que por cierto, hablando de Tsuna este seguía en su delirio bipolar hablándole a la pared lo peor de todo es que trataba a la pared como si fuera un súbdito suyo.

-… rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah… roma-roma-mama… ga-ga-oooh-la-la- cantaba a voz baja Tsuna tumbado en el piso bajo la atenta mirada del azabache, el castaño había sido obligado a beber por la insistente orden de Reborn se arrepentía de no haberle ayudado a la vez no, de lo que conocía del castaño hasta el momento debía admitir que sentía curiosidad por ver toda clase de expresiones del chico, le era entretenido.- da da da dance dance- verlo ebrio fue entretenimiento para sus ojos. Bostezo sintiendo sus ojos pesarle todo le indicaba que su cuerpo pedía dormir y no se lo negó, dispuesto se fue a dormir pero sintió que su pie pesaba

"no otra vez" bajo la mirada a ver su pierna y allí estaba el castaño abrazado a su pierna como sanguijuela y rodo los ojos "claro, como olvidarme de él herbívoro" pensó con sarcasmo viendo que el castaño lloraba calladito con el ceño fruncido.

-idiota Hibari… ibas a dejarme solo otra vez- lloriqueo como pequeño niño al que se le cayó su helado.- tonto- murmuro con un tierno puchero.

-¿Miedo a estar solo? Claro es normal que un herbívoro como tu sea tan cobarde- trato de zafar el agarre de Tsuna a su pierna estaba algo cansado, ya no tenía ni ganas de morderle hasta la muerte simplemente le cargo al estilo princesa y apago las luces para subirse a la habitación, diablos. Tener al herbívoro en sus brazos no le costaba nada, más bien sentía que no estaba cargando nada

En cuanto llego a la habitación del herbívoro lo deposito en la cama con cuidado para que no se despertara el castaño dejo de sentir el calor del que estaba tan a gusto intento removerse para buscarlo y en eso abre sus ojos al tocar lo primero. La mano de Hibari que por el alcohol que aun tenía en su organismo le hacía sentirse mareado posiblemente no estaba aun consciente de que hablaba, sus ojos se encontraban caídos y adormilados, las lagrimas aun eran recientes tenia aun las marcas de ellas sus sonrojadas mejillas debido a lo tomado y su actitud ahora suave Hibari volteo a ver al herbívoro sosteniendo su mano, diablos lo que no quería que pasara estaba pasando

-No… no te vayas- sus ojitos de color chocolate veían para abajo y sus cejas fruncidas agarro valentía para verle los ojos al azabache, desde otro punto de vista de Hibari en este caso era que Tsuna inconscientemente provocaba a Hibari ese ángulo que tenia Hibari lo estaba matando.- ¿Recuerdas? Dije que tu… idiota… podías dormir conmigo por esta vez- hablaba entrecortado seguramente estaba en su límite de ebrio.- Porque…- Hibari se desespero por la lentitud del castaño y dispuesto a irse pero en eso sus ojos se abrieron pues todo paso en cámara lenta de un momento a otro Tsuna tenía sus manos acariciando sus mejillas Hibari vio pasar todo tan rápido excepto en el momento en el que Tsuna acerco su rostro al suyo ese momento paso con lentitud hasta sentir unos suaves labios en los suyos.

Si hubieran palabras para describir el beso seria: sutil y suave. Un beso tierno en medio de la noche solo sus siluetas eran visibles gracias al resplandor de la luna pero tenía una combinación mas y también podría describirse como profundo, no fue un simple roce de labios y fue así dicho será porque fue un error de cálculo y el beso fue mas allá de lo previsto. Aunque el beso hubiera sido inesperado Hibari solo atino a corresponderle

"Curioso" pensó Hibari queriendo reír, curioso seria por el comportamiento del castaño de suave a bipolar de bipolar a atrevido, el niño simplemente no le aburría curioso porque nunca pensó corresponder el beso curioso porque… para ser un pequeño mocoso puberto, le estaba atrapando con facilidad.

Tsuna sonrió victorioso abrazando el cuerpo donde provenía el calor corporal del que tanto le gustaba, restregaba sus mejilla en el, en sus sueños soñaba que estaba siendo cubierto por una gran y suave mantita.

* * *

**Día siguiente (miércoles)**

**6:00 a.m**

Sintió una molestia en sus ojos, pero por supuesto el sol y su imponente resplandor le venían enchinchando las mañanas desde tiempos inmemorables, se despertó con pesadez y vio la hora. Despertó justo a la hora era extraño que se levantara más temprano de lo usual… y SIN ayuda, tal vez esto era señal del 2012 (N/A: Mayas! Adelanten el fin) se rasco sus cabellos revueltos y castaños para luego estirarse lo más que podía por alguna razón sentía un intenso dolor de cabeza ¿Por qué?

-ajaja vaya sueño tuve, soñé que yo besaba a Hibari-san y encima el dormía conmigo- se rio de sí mismo por el sueño pero su risa se detuvo brutalmente cuando en su cama veía que una almohada de mas había sido ocupada… un momento, la almohada que nunca ocupaba estaba ahí, y… del lado donde no dormía estaba más revuelta de costumbre ¿Qué significaba esto?

Entonces el dolor de cabeza le hizo recordarlo todo… y por todo significaba TODO.

La llegada del asesino y amigo-rival de Hibari, Reborn; botellas de vodka desparramadas por la sala; risas y gritos pero lo peor… era su actitud bipolar, oh rayos.

-¡WAAAAAA! ¿Qué SIGNIFICA ESTO?- un grito del dolor y confusión de Tsuna y Hibari quien tomaba tranquilo una taza de café.

"Ya le vino la cruda… entonces no me quiero imaginar el dolor del bebe".

Tsuna con histeria, pánico, dolor y alteración salió de la cama tropezando. Lo beso. LO BESO ¡LO BESO! Y peor, fue EL quien lo beso si hubiera sido Hibari ya tendría con que justificarse ¡PERO NO! él fue, profanó la boca del azabache aunque a su edad… dudaba que fuera de boca virgen.

"Mi primer beso" lloriqueo Tsuna cuando cayó al suelo sujetándose la cabeza… le dolía bastante, juraba no volver a tomar al menos no hasta cumplir los 18 años, al menos hoy tendría algo con que justificar su falta a la escuela, entonces regreso a la cama a descansar pero no podía olvidar lo que ocurrió anoche

¡¿Qué demonios fue lo que ocurrió anoche?!

Solo tenía los vagos recuerdos de que estaba besando a Hibari… veamos… Hibari accedió a dormir con el pero… eran recuerdos muy borrosos a pesar de que ocurrieron ayer en la noche.

Abrió sus ojos horrorizados al recordar lo vergonzoso que dijo su yo ebrio: "… Me gustas… Hibari-san"

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAA!- moría de la pena, nunca y jamás de los jamases volvería a beber en eso sintió pasos que se aproximaban a su cuarto y luego lo destapaban arruinando su cueva de sabanas.

-Herbívoro haces mucho ruido, si tienes tanta energía deberías ir al colegio- Tsuna sonrojado se levanto y encerró en el baño no iría a la escuela estaba claro pero como si quisiera evitar el asunto saldría a comprar ingredientes para la comida. Sí, eso haría sonaba como una buena excusa. Con ayuda de unas pastillas para la cabeza ya no tendría problemas se baño y alisto para salir a comprar.

-Hibari-san voy a salir- aviso para agarrar la bolsa de compras de su madre y salir derechito fuera de la casa suspiro aliviado de esa manera se evita chocar mirada con Hibari, por el momento tenía tantas cosas que pensar.

* * *

**Hotel de Namimori**

**7:23 a.m**

En el hotel, personas salían y entraban y en una de esas habitaciones las personas temerosas pasaban corriendo del temor ¿Por qué? La habitación 232 había un aura oscura, un hombre de cabellos negros reposaba en su cama de vez en cuando vomitando, su humor estaba de los mil demonios, y cualquier ser humano que pasara seria victima de su ira cualquier personal del hotel que lo interrumpa como consecuencia a tal imprudente acto su bala ira directo a su ****… (Reborn anda de muy mal humor como podrán imaginar).

"Maldito Hibari, ese ingrato" en definitiva las palabras de Hibari se cumplieron y ahora el sicario pagaba sus actos por haber embriagado un menor de edad, agarro de un bote de basura y empezó a vomitar. Por si fuera poco, justamente ayer había tirado sus pastillas para el dolor de la cabeza por creer que no las utilizaría.

* * *

**Nami-chuu**

**7: 29 a.m (Clase de Historia)**

Gokudera estaba tan absorto a la ventana preocupado por su amado y venerado Decimo ignoraba todas llamadas de atención de su maestro claro le jalaron de la oreja y le sacaron de la clase, Yamamoto en el momento que escucho las quejas de Gokudera mientras era jalado de la oreja por el maestro le hicieron despertar y reír.

-Jajaja… Gokudera debería tomar clases para controlar su ira- y volvió a dormir pero fue jalado el también de la oreja por el maestro de historia.

-¡Párese flojo! En mi clase no se duerme, ahora ¡se salen los dos!- regaño el maestro de Historia y Yamamoto al no tener de otra, tuvo que salirse y Gokudera chasqueo la lengua antes de salir del salón cerrando la puerta con mal humor.

-Ese maldito maestro…- bufo el peli plateado con enfado.- Pero esto no se compara a lo que debe estar sufriendo decimo-

-¿Por qué lo dices? Jajaja ¿Acaso puedes comunicarte con el por medio de la mente?- se burlo el moreno y Gokudera le regaño por eso pero en realidad si quería comunicarse con su Decimo por la mente.

-El decimo no falta por nada a clases-

-¿En serio? entonces saliendo de clases vayamos a visitar a Tsuna- Gokudera abrió los ojos impactado.- ¿Qué te pasa?-

-es la primera vez que te escucho decir algo inteligente- De la cabeza de Yamamoto salió una gota al más puro estilo anime.

* * *

**Centro de Namimori**

**8:00 a.m**

Tsuna paseaba por el centro viendo varios puestos pero según a lo que el haría de comer para hoy seria **Katsudon*** en ese caso lo que debería comprar chuleta de cerdo, los huevos y los condimentos. Un poco más relajado fue a buscar los ingredientes sin embargo en ese mismo momento vio escándalo la gente parecía rodear a unas personas ¿una pelea? En realidad no le importaba el vandalismo esta a la orden del día.

-¡A un lado! ¡Disculpe señora! ¡Apártense!- una voz extraña le hizo voltear pero cuando volteo hacia chocado con alguien, el choque lo había derribado.

-Auch- se sobo Tsuna en la frente y el muchacho con el que tropezó empezó disculparse frenético, tenía un acento extraño como el de Reborn italiano-japonés. Un rubio de ojos cafés, Tsuna le miro un momento antes de disculparse el también

-No te preocupes-

-¿Tu frente está bien?- pregunto bien al ver que la frente el castaño estaba roja debido al trancazo y cuando disponía a ayudarle escucho las voces de hombres grandes eso le hizo reaccionar.- Disculpa niño, tengo prisa- y volvió a correr como si huyera.

-¡Que no escape!- dijo uno de los hombres vestidos de negro, Tsuna de verdad quiso ayudarle era uno contra cuatro, si se lo llegara a encontrar le iría a ayudar.

Comprado lo necesario para la comida dispuesto se retiro un poco mas recuperado de lo de la mañana, solamente esperaba que Hibari no le viniera hablando de ese vergonzoso tema, exacto. Eso parecía ser lo mejor fingir como si nada hubiera pasado, si tuviera que pensarlo bien Hibari era una buena persona, podía ser que era violento y agresivo pero era una mezcla de salvaje y violento con amable y tranquilo. Solo pensar en esa persona no podía evitar alegrarse.

"Espero que a Hibari-san le guste este plato" pensó feliz y levemente sonrojado Tsuna "¡Me haría feliz si me elogiara!" rio más feliz "Incluso puede que se me recompense" entonces cayó en cuenta de lo que pensó y se recargo en la pared temblando.

-¿Q-qu-que fue eso? Acabo de pensar un montón de cosas estúpidas- ya estaba dándose miedo pero… si se ponía a pensar en lo que había pasado en estos días casi podría admitir que le gustaba Hibari, se revolvió los cabellos y muy espantado de si mismo llego a la casa dándose cuenta que el portón estaba abierto se preocupo por ello y se apresuro a entrar en casa, entro a la casa.

-¡Ya llegue! ¿Hibari-san llego alguien?- sus cosas cayeron al piso así como su boca se abrió ligeramente ante la impresión, o la estupefacción cualquier forma estaba bien dicho pues…

Su corazón se sintió un poco roto.

Esos hombres vestidos de negro eran las personas que venían persiguiendo al chico rubio con el que tropezó en la tarde pero si creían que la sorpresa se acababa… están muy equivocados.

El mismo chico rubio de la tarde está ahí mismo…

Se quebró un poco más su corazón

Abrazando a Hibari "a Hibari-san" Tsuna petrificado sabia que ver si a los hombres derrotados o al chico rubio o a Hibari quien tenía un poco sus ojos agrandados siendo abrazado por el rubio.

-Tu…- dijeron Tsuna y Dino al unisonó dejando ahora a Hibari con la duda pero…

En el peor momento.

-¡Decimo!- llamo el animado Gokudera

-¡Tsuna hemos venido a visitarte!- saludo Yamamoto con una sonrisa debido a la familiaridad de sus amigos y la reacción retardada de Tsuna sus amigos pasaron un poco curiosos por la actitud de Tsuna pasando a ver lo mismo que Tsuna veía.

* * *

**Aaargh ;A; lo detuve en mal momento, lo sé pero es que de esa forma hay más tensión en el ambiente… ok, no tengo idea de porque a la mente pensé en la palabra "tensión sexual" xD algo que debo aclarar: Dino no es ningún enemigo o rival de Tsuna. Al contrario, verán es que no sabía a quién poner y entonces vino a mí los recuerdos cuando Dino estaba con Hibari y yo: "dejare de ver esto ¡Esto no es bueno para mi corazón!" Por si se lo preguntan aun estoy algo dolida por lo del final del manga (en lo personal, no me gusto). AMO a Dino lo quiero lo adoro pero… es que a lado de Hibari… me causa tortícolis (?) Pero vi que esto era necesario, aaaw ): esa tardecita en la que Tsuna por fin había admitido amar a Hibari y ¡BAM! Le rompen el corashonshito, cambiando el tema ¡MORI! La imagen en mi mente de él besote que le dio un ebrio Tsuna a un confundido y absorto Hibari fue tan ASDFG! Voy a vomitar arcoíris :pukerainbow: Nos vemos a la próxima :3 **

**Katsudon: **consistente en un bol de arroz cubierto con una chuleta de cerdo rebozada (_tonkatsu_), huevo revuelto y condimentos. Las variantes incluyen la _katsudon_ con salsa (Worcestershire), el _demi katsudon_ (con _demi glace_ y a menudo guisantes verdes, una especialidad de Okayama), el _shio katsudon_ (con sal, otra variedad de Okayama), _shōyu-dare katsudon_ (con salsa de soja, al estilo de Niigata) y el _katsudon_ de miso (especialidad de la ciudad de Nagoya).

**Andale Michelle~ xD sácalo de wikipedia jajaja**


	5. Querido Hibari

**¿Este es el quinto o el sexto? Como sea, aquí vengo ya con –a saber Dios que capitulo- cada vez más cerca del final esto andará acabando como por el capitulo 7 creo, ah cierto… yo les tendré un regalo para navidad! Yo también quiero jugar a ser Santa pero para subir ese fic tendré que subir otro es decir, como que ya esto va medio programado xD para organizarme soy un reverendo asco, que eso me recuerda estaba pensando en pisar el acelerador y así puedo acabar este, subir el siguiente luego el que les estoy comentando (que es sorpresa) junto con un One-shot navideño de KHR ahm… ya se me ocurrirá algo xD**

* * *

**El Criminal y Yo**

**Cap. 5 "Querido Hibari"**

Wao. En su "sana" vida nunca pensó en el dolor de un corazón roto si debía explicarlo con palabras seria: tristeza, dolor y… mas tristeza y dolor pero ¡Vamos hombre! Si se echaba a llorar como indicaba su corazón se vería todo muy tipo novela ¡Por Dios esto no es televisión mexicana! Vio sus amigos con miedo oh rayos lo habían visto ahora tendría que explicarles algo que ni el mismo lograba entender del todo.

-¡Ellos son mis primos!- dijo la primera mentira que se le vino a la mente en realidad Gokudera se lo creyó todo en el primer momento pero Yamamoto… era como tratar de tomarle el pelo a su madre.-… primos "eres un genio Tsuna"… ¡Mis primos son gays!- estuvo que Dino y Hibari su reacción fue de asombro pero el de Hibari era más asco que asombro y con un tonfazo alejo al rubio.

-¡Decimo usted también tiene esa clase de parientes! ¡Me alegro no ser el único!- se alegro Gokudera.

"¿A qué te refieres con que no eres único?" se preguntaron Tsuna y Yamamoto. Hibari estaba enojado por la semejante mentira además de asqueado ahora con ganas de morder hasta la muerte… a todos menos a Tsuna.

-Discúlpame primo Hibari pero tengo que hablar con mis amigos y el otro primo que no me acuerdo de tu nombre ¡Saca a esos sujetos de la sala!- eso era una orden para el rubio y empujo a sus amigos a fuera aquí venia lo feo… decirles la verdad ¿Por qué le dio la copia de la llave a Gokudera?

-Jajaja Tsuna tu primo tiene gran parecido con el asesino de Namimori- Tsuna trago grueso.

-¡Decimo disculpa por venir sin avisar pero estaba muy preocupado por usted!- "demasiado tarde para disculparte Gokudera-kun" pero qué bueno que sabia perdonar y el enojo le duraría poquito.

-No se preocupen, perdón por faltar a la escuela tuve problemas con la llegada de mis primos y… ¡esperen! ¡Eso no es lo que quiero decir!- Yamamoto intento calmarlo pues al niño le iba dar un ataque de asma.

-Tranquilo Tsuna puedes decírnoslo con calma- bien esas palabras le ayudaron demasiado, que bueno que tenia a Yamamoto como amigo… suspiro… inhalo y exhalo.

-Hibari es el criminal es buscado por el detective que viene a la escuela pero ¡créanme! Es un sujeto bueno de hecho es tan bueno que me ha dejado moretones en los brazos es como un gatito pero con mucha sed de sangre, le gusta el jugo de coco y es un sujeto con un humor impresionante ¿pueden creerlo? En vez de decir "te mato" dice "te morderé hasta la muerte" y cuando se baña deja patitos de hule en el agua tiene un canario que se llama "hibird" el cual es un espía, no le gusta que lo despierten o sino te romperá la pierna-

En ese punto Tsuna se detuvo para respirar y Gokudera y Yamamoto se vieron mutuamente como si el chico que tenían enfrente fuera un completo extraño.

-Por favor se los suplico no le digan al detective que lo tengo en mi casa, porque no solo se lo llevaran a la cárcel quizá lo maten o lo asesinen ahí dentro lo cual lo dudo pues ese tipo parece sacado como de la película de los indestructibles, entonces yo también seré llevado a la cárcel caso en el cual si mi mamá sabe de esto me condena cadena perpetua en mi cuarto- se detuvo a pensar.- en mi cuarto… ahí tengo mi consola… bien quizá no sea tan malo como pensé-

-¡Respira Tsuna!- le pidió Yamamoto porque el pobre castaño había perdido el aliento y estaba rojo.

-¡Descuide decimo nunca haríamos algo que lo dañara!- le aseguro su buen amigo Gokudera se sintió más aliviado que antes

-No somos tontos Tsuna, Hibari es tu amigo ¿verdad? Entonces guardaremos el secreto- En estos momento Yamamoto desprendía una candente luz cálida llena de esperanza ¿eres tu Dios?

-¡muchas gracias chicos!- Estaba eternamente en deuda con ellos… pero había cosas más importantes que esos tres tipos de allí, mientras Dino se encargaba de limpiar el desastre con una escoba barriendo los cuerpos muertos por cierto, mientras que Hibari muy paciente esperaba la llegaba del menor, el rubio paro a pensar. Eso de ahora debió ser muy incomodo recuerda que eso no era un abrazo… bueno en parte si pero exactamente no iba ser un abrazo sino que se tropezó con uno de los idiotas del suelo y en eso llega el niño y los ve… wooo… incomodo… y malpensante. En eso se fijo que Hibari no se había movido estaba solamente ahí sentado, mirando la entrada… esto… era nuevo, en sus años conociendo a un sujeto al que no le gustaba estar en un solo lugar y ahora parecía que era una buena estar quieto como estatua

"o puede ser que… ¡Broma!" exclamo (gaymente) en su mente dejando de lado la escoba.- ¡Kyoya!- el aludido solo movió sus ojos hacia el idiota que estaba barriendo.

-Habla rápido-

-¡aaaw! Te pille… tu… pequeño asaltacunas- Hibari prepara sus tonfas.- ¡espera! Antes de que me muerdas dime ¿Te gusta? Digo ¡es lindo muy encantador! Yo también lo violaría si tuviera la oportunidad- Dino cállate.- No te diré nada tienes buenos gustos pero yo solo digo que si tu no lo quieres entonces yo lo agarro- Dino por todos los bigotes mexicanos ¡cierra la boca si es que no quieres dormir con los peces!

-¿Es tu declaración de guerra?-

-¿Qué? ¡NO! Solo digo que… a ti te gusta el niño chiquito ¿no? ¡Aaaw Kyoya te estás ruborizando!- tonfazo, y un combo de 40 tonfazos fueron suficientes para dejar al pobre Dino en K.O aunque… se lo advertimos que cerrara la boca. El idiota Hane-uma no tenía derecho a hablar o bien si no comprendía sus sentimientos que ni mejor hablara.

* * *

-En fin, supongo ¿estarás bien con esas personas dentro de tu casa?-

-Jajaja… si, después de convivir con Hibari-san creo que le agarro la onda como se llevan entre sí- "con rudeza… siempre viviendo al borde de la muerte, si… algo así" bueno el chiste aquí es que ya le agarra la onda si algo pasa solo tiene que exhibir sus bóxers de conejos y con eso los dejara embobados.

Ahora que sus amigos sabían de su secreto ahora no había nada de qué preocuparse ahora solo debía… entrar a su casa… y seguir viendo a la pareja abrazarse… y posiblemente besuqueándose ¡Tsuna basta de esos pensamientos que solo conseguirás que se te rompa el corazón! Los hombres no lloran… bueno si, esa frase es muy machista pero ¡debes resistir un poco más!

"Dios que si me los encuentro besandose será mejor que los corra de mi casa si es que luego no quiero estar escuchando cosas indebidas" si, si fuera ese caso los correría pero antes de entrar a su casa vio a Reborn a la distancia venia muy adolorido incluso se le veía caminar jorobado.

-¡Reborn! ¿Te pasa algo malo? Te ves terrible-

-estoy bien Dame-Tsuna… esto no es nada-

"No suena muy convincente cuando me lo dices medio muerto" el sicario sonrió malicioso que desde el ángulo de vista el castaño sonreía como las brujas de los cuentos de princesas… algo como… la madrastra de Blancianieves esto le estaba dando mala espina.

-Oye, Dame-Tsuna- solo hace unos mili segundos lucia terrible ahora toda su compostura estaba arreglaba sus ojeras habían desparecido por arte de magia sus cabellos y patillas se arreglaron su mirada lucia inusualmente seductora con una sonrisa y de jorobado a un hombre hecho y derecho, como si el dolor de cabeza nunca hubiera estado. Se le acerco lentamente a él pero claro sin llegar a besarlo.- ¿Te gustaria salir conmigo a una cita?- Tsuna se sonrojo por el pedido era solo una cita era peor el beso súper ultra apasionado que le había dado a Hibari.

-¿Qué dices? Conmigo no te aburrirás- Tsuna quedo pensativo debía que decir que no ¡debía decir que no! Pero ahora que lo pensaba Hibari debía estar bien con Dino (noo Tsuna, no vayas hacia la luz) además una cita no dañaba a nadie y era con Reborn quien podría decir que era un sujeto que se ganaba la mitad de su confianza.

-Es-ta bien- Reborn sonrió victorioso y agarro la mano del castaño y enseguida entrelazo sus dedos lo cual dejo muy rojo a Tsuna

-Tomaste la decisión correcta-

"Lo dudo" pero… Hibari debe estar muy ocupado con Dino que hasta tal vez ni se dé cuenta de que se fue pero… muy mal, Tsuna…

"¿Dónde se fue ese herbívoro?" dijo malhumorado el azabache si recordaba solo iba a correr a sus herbívoros amigos, se levanto y fue verificar mientras que Dino por el que se quedara tumbado fingiendo estar muerto, pero ahora que lo buscara por las calles que se asomara ¡no estaba! ¿A dónde se fue ese herbívoro? Chasqueo la lengua molesto pero entonces vio una nota tirada en el piso y ¿Por qué no? Le pico el mosquito de la curiosidad.

_Querido Hibari_

_Parece que te encontraste ya con Dino entonces creo que no te afectara que me lleve a Tsuna a una __**CITA**__… o espera… creo que por si no te quedo claro. Cita: __Las citas románticas se realizan entre dos personas para conocerse y establecer una relación amorosa. Ni te molestes en ir a buscarlo, yo cuidare muy bien de el_

_Atte: el mejor mafioso de toda Italia y resto del mundo. Reborn_

Va… a MATARLO. Le va a dar un ataque… no podía apartarse porque o si no se lo robaban pero lo iba a recuperar porque ESE HERBIVORO ES SUYO. Oportuno en ese momento había llegado Hibird que estaba canturreando el himno del Instituto Namimori… Hibari sonrió ahora gracias a su fuente de información sabia para donde habían ido

* * *

**Y aquí vamos :D ahora esto se convierte en un Reborn vs Hibari aunque ya sabemos quién será el ganador pero no sabemos qué clase de tácticas usara Reborn para conquistar el corazón (un poco roto y descuidado) de Tsuna, chiquillo se va con Reborn ¡pero es que el niño no sabía que entre Dino y Hibari solo había amistad! Así es Dino, tu y el solo son amigos ¿me oíste chamaco? Sipi :3 algo me dice que si me escucho. Esto se merece un adelanto (que en realidad es de este capitulo pero pensé que mejor lo ponía ya aquí).**

Tsuna y Reborn caminaban a gusto bueno solo el segundo porque con respecto al primero este seguía algo inseguro de su decisión es decir no era de los tipos que andaban con uno a la vez con otro aunque… no es como si fuese novio de Hibari

-Y aquí estamos- mostro Reborn un lujoso restaurante de cinco estrellas, Tsuna estaba impresionado el lugar se veía caro y para personas con clase incluso esa atmosfera era ultra elegante y te impedía actuar con tranquilidad es mas estaba tratando de no hacer ni un movimiento estúpido que fuera el hazme reír de la gente con joyas y aspecto de la realeza (:truestory:)

Momento… un hombre sospechoso había visualizado a un muchacho lindo no quería decir que fuera un gay con radar pero quién lo diría encontrarse con el chico al quien habían buscado por días, el único lado malo de esto era que estaba a mitad de su cena y la hora de la comida junto con la hora del baño eran sagradas. Pero esta podía ser su única oportunidad además de demostrarle a su jefe que era útil en algo, sonrió ya disfrutando el dulce sabor de la victoria. Alistando su revólver y su mejor amigo el cloroformo.

**Aaargh volví a dejarlo con mucho dasdfsdfa D: Perdona pero esto que conste no relata nada del siguiente capitulo así que se podría decir que no estoy dando ningún spoiler UwU aah rayos es cierto cada vez menos capítulos aun no me mentalizo para escribir el lemon ¡shit! Me agarraron con la guardia baja; corre Hibari corre que parece que tanto Reborn como Tsuna están en peligro ¡Salva a tu princesa! xD que mejor vengo diciendo desde ahora que Reborn sigue bajo los efectos de la cruda por lo que no estará en su 100% bien, con esto yo me despido ¡cuidense!**


	6. A partir de ahora

Lo siento muchísimo por haber tardado mucho y no lo voy a negar, falta de motivación, pereza y necesitaba tener una botella de coca de dos litros a mi lado (y por esa razón creo que voy a tener piedras en los riñones… ugh) me vuelvo a disculpar pero en fin, lo que importa es el ahora y bueno debo decir que ando pretendiendo darle un buen final a esta cosa fea, así como… muy bien hecho y redactado poniendo en práctica todo mi vocabulario ¡oh yeah! Bueno, con respecto a este capitulo, este será el último pero tendrá un tipo extra que no pude hacer en Enero PORQUE mi familia se pega a mí como un chicle en el zapato, así que… lo más posible es que en ese extrita este algo así como un lime. Y ya que he dicho lo que tengo que decir comencemos a leer este ultimo capitulo ^ ^ hecho con amor como el de mamá.

* * *

**El Criminal y Yo**

**Cap. 6 "A partir de hoy"**

Mientras Reborn se saboreaba al castaño, este estaba teniendo un dilema y mientras este sufría de sus pateticos pensamientos, Hibari caminaba en dirección al restaurante con un aura de los mil demonios junto con su inseparable compañero Hibird y mientras este maldecía y caminaba, Dino esperaba pacientemente el resultado de las cosas, sentado obedientemente con una escoba en su mano y una bolsa negra donde yacían los cuerpos de los intrusos que habían osado destruir la paz en la morada de Sawada Tsunayoshi… y mientras ellos saboreaban/pensaban/maldecían y barrían. El misterioso hombre encubierto se preparaba para ejecutar uno de los planes más estúpidos que se le pudo haber ocurrido.

-ahm… entonces Reborn ¿Conoces a Hibari desde hace mucho?- intento romper el ambiente tenso que se podía formar entre los dos o al menos para el castaño porque el sicario tiraba baba y esa pregunta le hizo despertar.

-Tanto te gusta Hibari que no preguntas ni con una sola pizca de temor- tomo un sorbo de su vino tinto con un sonrisa mientras observaba las diversas reacciones del menor, demonios eran tantas: Tsuna incomodo, Tsuna avergonzando, Tsuna intentando desparecer su rubor y Tsuna teniendo un ataque de nervios. Todas y cada una de ellas eran adorables "demonios, como te odio Hibari" maldijo el sicario al ver que el azabache tenia a un pequeño y adorable "herbívoro" a sus pies.

-Está bien… creo que en este lugar te puedo revelarte algo de Hibari- el castaño no pudo evitar mostrar su felicidad y su curiosidad estos se alzaban por los cielos, y por fin sabra sobre el misterioso personaje con el que ha convivido todos estos días.- Hibari todo este tiempo ha estado trabajando conmigo… para Namimori, Hibari es solo un asesino que mata por gusto, para nosotros Hibari es uno de nuestros valiosos informantes - Tsuna se ahogo en su copita de vino, no iba a escupirlo en la cara del sicario aunque hubiera sido comiquísimo. Reborn soltó una risilla ligera.

-O sea que…- antes de continuar un dedo índice se puso en sus labios y Reborn haciéndole un ademan de hablar en voz baja.- entonces, Hibari-san es una persona que trabaja con usted, entonces no es una persona mala después de todo- eso le daba esperanzas.

-JA ¿Dices que si no es una mala persona? Aunque trabaje como informante no significa que nunca haya matado- y algo le decía que aquí venia la parte más seria de todo esto.- El puede matar a cualquier persona con tal de completar su misión… eso te incluye a ti, Dame-Tsuna- wao, sus palabras duras sí que le habían dado con todo.

-Claro que me incluye a mí, eso ya lo sé- el castaño hizo un puchero hundiéndose en su asiento, Hibari mataba para conseguir lo que quería seguramente el mata a todos menos a Dino… "espera ¿Qué fue lo que acabo de pensar? Vaya, eso se pudo interpretar como si yo tuviera celos del tipo de antes… claro que no… estoy celoso… ¡LO QUE PASA ES QUE TENGO HAMBRE! Sí, eso debe ser".

-Eres tan fácil de leer- murmuro el sicario con cierta burla pero en eso de percató de algo importante, que extraño… no había gente alrededor, recuerda que hubo un momento en que la gente se levanto y se fue… sin embargo estaba distraído con el castaño, no le había prestado atención a nada entonces nuevamente comenzó a sospechar de todo este ambiente. Intento descifrar este sospechoso ambiente… y ahora que lo pensaba, vio su copa de vino con lentitud y como si sus ojos fuera microscopio reviso minuciosamente la copa en la cual estaba el supuesto vino tinto ¿Esto era vino? Se pregunto a mí mismo, oliendo el vino. Definitivamente era vino pero no le convencía, reviso la botella en la mesa… era una botella de vino, vino tinto francés… un Bordeaux bastante viejo pero si hacia memoria, llego un hombre vestido de camarero, Reborn le había dado un vistazo y el gafete decía "Akari" y sabía perfectamente se trataba de un nombre japonés exclusivamente para mujer entonces ¿Por qué un hombre de nombre Akari? Y algo le hizo examinar la boca de la botella del vino, como si hubiera hecho zoom observo, era un polvo blanco… lucía como si una pastilla hubiera sido molido

Entonces las piezas encajaron a la perfección.

-Oye Dame-Tsuna ¿tomaste de este vino?-

-No, yo estoy tomando otro tipo de vino ¿Por qué la pregunta?-

Se levanto de inmediato pero para su desgracia sintió sus piernas flaquear haciéndole caer de rodillas, se sintió extraño… sus pies no los podía sentir, había sido muy descuidado, Tsuna estaba normal se había levantado para tratar de levantarlo por lo visto el no tomo nada extraño eso quería decir que solo a él.

-Tsuna… sal de aquí, en este instante- le ordeno al castaño.

-¿Qué dices Reborn? Estas actuando extraño- el castaño no comprendía la gravedad del asunto, pero había sido muy tarde cuando su vista se sintió muy cansada, detrás de Tsuna veía la silueta de dos hombres robustos, que le habían agarrado de los hombros… mierda, él y su manía de tomar alcohol lo volvían un ser tan inútil. Ahora escuchaba la voz de Tsuna a lo lejos llamándole… y a Hibari.

* * *

Hibari tuvo un mal presentimiento así que mientras agarraba su celular y comenzaba a correr, nunca creyó que necesitaría de un inútil y odioso como el, pero hacerlo solo estarían en chino. Casi contesto de inmediato, eso fue algo bueno.

"¿oya~? Algo está mal con este número, este es el de canario-kun, es ilógico que él me hable"

-no cuelgues, soy yo- la voz al otro lado empezó a reír de manera burlona con ese estúpido "kufufufu" que tanto le hacía enfadar, pero no tendría de otra el sujeto le debe un favor y le haría cobrársela en esto.- Es hora que me pagues, estúpida piña- se comenzaron a insultar tanto como pudieron y no llegaban a nada hasta que una tercera voz interfirió.

-¿Hibari-san?- era la tierna voz de la compañera del ilusionista Rokudo Mukuro, Dokuro Chrome.- ¿Qué sucede?- al parecer la niña había tomado el teléfono de la piña, pero bueno, era mejor esta piña que la otra molesta piña.

-Necesito que ayuden con algo-

-Si Hibari-san nos pide ayuda debe ser algo de suma importancia ¿no es así?-

-Bueno… creo que lo sabrán cuando estén aquí- doblo a la esquina y ya había llegado el famoso restaurante de cinco estrellas "Guest" era una cadena de restaurantes muy famosa sin duda y ahora estaba hecha pedazos, antes de encontrarse con el castaño en su hogar, había pasado por ahí antes y el restaurante lucia elegante con una arquitectura similar al siglo XVIII, muy hermoso y ahora estaba hecho trizas sin embargo era mejor pasar y ver, además Hibird le indicaba que entrara.

Se guio por el aroma que desprendía el herbívoro, y le llevo hasta la mesa donde se habían sentado el sicario y el castaño, sin duda algo había pasado con ellos, observo que en la mesa para dos había una copa de vino tinto y otra de vino blanco con sabor a fruta dedujo que el que había tomado vino tinto era Reborn, tomó la botella que correspondía con el vino que había tomado Reborn, la olfateó. Mientras que la botella de vino blanco no tenía ningún rastro sospechoso. Bien podía llegar a la conclusión de que: Reborn pidió un vino tinto, alguien debió reconocerlo así que le tendieron una trampa al sicario, le dieron una botella de vino a cual le habían puesto pastillas para dormir, Reborn quedo noqueado y aprovecharon la vulnerabilidad de Tsuna y se lo raptaron. Fin.

"Tsk… se siente como ir tras la princesa Peach" pensó el azabache girándose para encontrarse con el dúo de ilusionistas presentes, el primero era más alto y grande que la niña, poseía unos ojos heterocromas y cabello azul marino con estilo de piña y una coleta larga, con una sonrisa burlona y su característico "kufufufu" en su mano siempre traía un tridente, mientras que la segunda, era una hermosa y callada niña de 13 años de grandes y encantadores ojos morado aunque uno de ellos era tapado por un parche de calavera, su uniforme venia de Kokuyo y esta también tenía peinado de piña.

-Kufufufu espero que hayas mi pedido mi ayuda por algo que valga la pena, canario-kun- dijo el ilusionista peinándose sus cabellos como una persona narcisista mientras que la niña dio un paso al frente.

-Supe que estaría usted aquí, aun no se ha quitado el rastreador además olí un dulce olor ¿Acaso buscamos a alguien?- era impresionante el olfato de la niña incluso más que el de Hibird.

-Kufufufu~ lo recomendable seria salir de este lugar o la policía vendrá y nos arrestara- tomo la mano de la niña y la guió hasta la salida siendo seguidos de Hibari que incluso los empujaba para apresurarse, viendo la parte trasera del restaurante observo que habían camiones, los conductores a simple vista se sabía que eran personas que trabajaban para ese "otro dolor de cabeza" para Hibari.

-Ellos deben tener a esa persona que busca Hibari-san- susurró la ilusionista, aprovechando su pequeñez con facilidad logro colarse en el cargamento de unos de los camiones, nadie sospecho de ella. Claro, ella decía que era cosa fácil.

-Si nos llegan a ver, tú conduces-

-No tengo porque hacerte caso, estúpida piña-

-¿Qué dijiste? Dices cosas bastante arrogantes ¡estúpido pajarraco!- sus gritos comenzaron a llamar de poco a poco la atención, los hombres solamente se apresuraron a proseguir con su trabajo y subirse a los camiones y marcharse.

-No actúes con superioridad te recuerdo que me debes muchos favores mas, ahora mismo estas en deuda conmigo, no te escaparas de ninguna, piña podrida- Chrome se palmeo fuerte la cara al ver esos dos insultarse y crear escándalo, se bajo del camión y se fue directamente a matar al conductor.

-¡Pajarraco emo!-

-fruta rancia-

Chrome se sentó en el asiento del conductor (ya muerto) y se puso el cinturón de seguridad y ahora que lo pensaba le costaba llegar a los frenos pero eso no importaba, colocó a Hibird a su lado poniéndole al ave también el cinturón de seguridad. Miro por el espejo retrovisor viendo todavía a esos dos peleando, tocó el claxon tres veces llamando la atención del azabache y peli azul.- Suban- indico la peli morada sintiendo un poco de nervios pues sus conocimientos en el manejo eran nulos, pero al menos lo intentaría. Escucho un estruendo y luego vio subir a Hibari al camión.

-¿Y Mukuro-sama?- pregunto la ilusionista al no verlo pero Hibari con su pulgar indico que estaba atrás junto con el cargamento.- Bueno si queremos saber donde esta Reborn-san y…

-Sawada Tsunayoshi- la ubicación del castaño y el sicario estaba en movimiento y aun quedaba cerca.- Si es están moviendo, eso nos dice que deben estar siendo transportados- la niña asintió y arrancó el camión, haciendo todo lo que hacia Mukuro al manejar. Con prisa empezó a manejar, Hibird venia espantado de la velocidad en la que iba, pasándose los altos y arrollando uno que otro motociclista, Hibari iba como si nada pasara incluso iba a decirle a la niña que iba a "vuelta de rueda".

-Ya casi, para alcanzarlos solo te quedan tres cuadras- Chrome feliz piso aun más el acelerador, Mukuro que iba junto con un montón de cajas venia mareándose y gritando que el camión se detuviera. Aunque la piña descubrió que el cargamento traía pilas y pilas de armas de fuego, no era un hombre que le gustaba usar esa clase de armas pero no debía arriesgarse así que aprovecho y se robo una que otra. El automóvil que perseguían era un carro negro, de vidrios polarizados y conociéndolos. Debía ser un carro blindado, eso quería decir que ni la bala de un cañón podría desfigurar el carro. Este mismo auto llegó a su destino la entrada era una calle estrecha y oscura, que al final de dicha calle había un subterráneo. Al parecer se necesitaba de una identificación

-tsk… necesitamos de la maldita identificación- maldijo el azabache golpeando con rabia la ventana.

"Muy bien hecho Canario-kun tu siempre piensas en todo, eres mi jodido hombre" escucharon al ilusionista que estaba junto con las cajas, se burlaba con un "kufufufu" insoportable, Hibari iba a bajarse y a terminar de matar a la piña. Pero Chrome no se preocupo, de su bolsillo saco una tarjeta de identificación.

-Se la quite al conductor de este camión- menciono mientras mostraba la tarjeta de identificación al sistema de seguridad, sin sospechar de nada. Las rejas se abrieron de manera lenta mostrando el interior del subterráneo el cual tenía tanto camiones como carros.

"Kufufufu… muy bien hecho mi pequeña Chrome" felicitó el ilusionista. "Le demostraste a Canario-kun que eres más inteligente".

-Sería buena idea si te dejamos junto con el cargamento por el resto de tu vida- dijo el azabache pateando el camión, causándole un poco, solo un poco de miedo a Mukuro. Por otra parte Chrome sacaba de una mochila tres anillos.

-Hibari-san le explicare- le entrego el anillo de piedra color morado.- Creare ilusiones que escondan nuestras verdaderas identidades, si usted trae puesto este anillo la ilusión no desaparecerá ni aunque yo sea derrotada- el azabache asintió y Mukuro todavía dentro del camión aseguro haber escuchado con un "kufufufu". Una cortina de niebla cubrió a los tres asesinos en su totalidad, el ave quedo perplejo y lleno de confusión por esa repentina cortina de niebla y su sorpresa fue grande cuando ya no supo reconocer a su dueño.

Chrome era una hermosa mujer de cabellos morados largos, de enormes ojos negros vistiendo un traje negro con camisa azul marino, falda arriba de las rodillas color negro con zapatos y calcetas negras altas. Ambas manos traía puestos unos guantes de cuero negro sin dedos, en sus dedos, el anillo que mantendría su ilusión y el anillo que la identificación como una asesina de la niebla.

-Me veo ridículo- comento Hibari dándose un vistazo.

-corrección. Ridícula- corrigió la ilusionista, la ilusión había echo de las suyas convirtiendo a Hibari en una mujer (muy bella) de mirada fría y seria, esa mirada con nada se le quita. Su cabello negro y lacio le llegaba hasta donde terminaba la espalda, tenía un adorno de flores de cerezo que le levantaban un poco el flequillo, vestía un traje similar al de Chrome con la diferencia de que la camisa era morada y no llevaba corbata y la camisa traía los primeros dos botones abiertos, la falda negra pegada a sus muslos le llegaba arriba de las rodillas y usaba zapatillas tacón alto. En su dedo, el anillo que le dado Chrome.

-Me siento como la prostituta de mi jefe- comento Hibari tratando de acomodarse la corta falda que usaba.- Las faldas de esta altura están prohibidas- rezongó haciendo fuerzas que despegar la apretada falda de sus piernas.

-Hibari-san por usar ese tipo de faldas no te hará una prostituta-

-¿Oya, acaso Canario-kun se ha vuelto en Canaria-chan? Kufufufu debo ver eso- la ilusionista y la pelinegra se vieron unos momentos antes de asentir y abrir la puerta del cargamento dejando caer una pila de caja junto con Mukuro.

-¡Al menos podrían avisar que iban a abrir!- se quejo el ilusionista sacudiéndose la ropa. Chrome y Hibari quedaron un poco… desconcertados con respecto la imagen, del ilusionista. Hibari miró a Chrome queriendo decir "¿Qué le hiciste?" a lo que la peli morada negaba energéticamente la cabeza interpretándolo como un "Juro que no lo hice yo"

-Oigan, díganme ¿Qué tal me veo?- Mukuro pidio opiniones.

-Eres atractiva… para un pedófilo- Hibari se tapo la boca para disimular sus ganas de reír.

-¡¿Qué?! Oh… no me digas que…-

-Es una pequeña niña, Mukuro-sama- la ilusión disfrutaban hacer sufrir a las personas, haciendo de Rokudo Mukuro una adorable niña de 10 años de cabello azul marino con dos colitas adorables amarrados a una cinta roja, sus grandes ojos heterocromas no habían cambiando en lo absoluto, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios carnosos y rosas, como toda pequeña niña de 10 años vestía un vestido negro con encajes y decorados en blanco que le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas, tenía un moñito en el cuello del vestido color rojo, traía una mochila de búho blanco usaba zapatos negros con calcetines blancos.

"Maldición, esta piña…" Hibari retrocedió ante el aura de inocencia que creaba la ilusión.

"Mukuro-sama es…" Chrome parecía tener cara de horror y dio un paso atrás.

"¡La perfecta niña loli!"

Las dos mujeres incluso el ave de Hibari tenían una hemorragia nasal de la ternura que les invadía. Pero ya era hora de hacer el trabajo, observaron el subterráneo y no había nadie seguramente estarían arriba. Había un elevador el cual les daba un poco de desconfianza pero era eso, o las escaleras del diablo. También llamadas por Chrome como "el vórtice del terror" la razón. La terrible estructura de las escalera en forma de vórtice, de arriba venia una misteriosa niebla verde así que… por obvias razones escogerían el ascensor.

-Seguramente nos encontraremos con muchos asesinos de rang tengo entendido que suelen concurrir a los primeros tres pisos- informo Mukuro cruzada de brazos intentando estar seria pero no podía ya que su voz infantil no ayudaba. Hibari por su parte solo venia por Tsuna, si aprovechaban para destrozar sus instalaciones seria como matar dos pájaros de un tiro; los asesinos novatos se les consideran como de rango A, los avanzados serian B y los asesinos experimentados entrarían a ser de rango C y los de rango D se les consideraría profesionales, aunque esos no son vistos con frecuencia. Aunque si hablamos de Reborn… él estaba en un nivel totalmente diferente sin embargo lo atraparon porque estaba con la guardia baja.

-Mukuro-sama ¿Conoce la persona que busca Hibari-san?- pregunto la ilusionista curiosa con saber respecto al físico del niño al que buscaban.

-kufufufu es un niño que te cautiva con solo una mirada ¿verdad, Canaria-chan?-

-Voy a morderte hasta la muerte- amenazó la pelinegra ensombreciendo su rostro "Ya tengo suficiente con el bebe y el hane-uma" pero antes de que pudiera morderla, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron observando que habían trabajadores normales, andaban de aquí y allá con montones de papeles pero la insignia era una la cual conocían muy bien, no cabía duda. Estos debían ser simples miembros debiluchos con algo de suerte se encuentran a alguien interesante.

-Hola ¿ustedes son nuevas en esto? escuche que estarían reclutando gente pero… no me esperaba que fueran… mujeres- El extraño sujeto que se les había acercado era un joven pelirrojo con lentes de nerd y por los cuatros lados se le veía ser del tipo tímido, el pedazo de herbívoro hizo aumentar el enojo que Hibari estaba tratando de controlar.

-Sí, y necesitamos hablar urgentemente con tu jefe- el pelirrojo paso de tener una amable mirada y una mirada analítica, Chrome se tensó un poco sintiendose escaneada pero por otro lado Hibari hacía sonar el "tat tat tat" de su zapatilla de tacón alto contra el suelo, su mirada desaprobaba la idea de que un herbívoro le mirara.

-Muy bien, por aquí señoritas por cierto mi nombre es Irie Shoichi- no hubo tiempo de estrechos de manos, aunque el pelirrojo la estiró nadie tomo su mano para estrecharla lo que le hizo pensar "¿Por qué soy tan malo para las mujeres?" pobrecito, Hibari era el que estaba incluso delante de Shoichi.

-Oye, el de lentes- el más cercano a esa descripción se tenso ante el llamado de la hermosa de Hibari.- Apresúrate, que quiero hablar con tu jefe- su voz se escuchaba exigente y arrogante, pero el pelirrojo estaba tan nervioso que ni tuvo tiempo para sospechar en su comportamiento, Chrome veía el lugar de las cámaras y luego vio a Hibari zapatear molesto y luego a Shoichi tropezando y luego agachó la cabeza hacia la derecha viendo que no estaba nadie… debería haber alguien.

"¡¿Mukuro-sama?!" la ilusionista quedo espantada y ahora le estaba dando un ataque de pánico, sus piernas flaqueaban y sintió que el aire se le iba ay no… ¿Qué le pudo haber pasado al cabeza de piña? No sabía, en ese lugar concurrían los hombres altos, buscar entre tanto grandulón era imposible. Pero la fortuna le sonrió a Chrome cuando tres hombres pasaban por ahí cuchicheando.

-¿Supiste que hay una niña de 10 años trabajando con nosotros?-

-¿eh, y como es?-

-¡Obviamente! Es bellísima-

-¿Me lo juras? Ay que ir a ver- y corrieron los tres hombres apresurando su paso, Chrome no perdió tiempo y les siguió sin importar que se separara de Hibari pues no pensó en eso. Y allí estaba una pequeña niña era el núcleo de un grupo de hombres que estaban casi encima de Mukuro.

"¡Mukuro-sama!" la peli morada se tambaleo al ver al ilusionista teniendo apuros.

-Ara, mi preciosa Chrome serias de gran ayuda si me ayudas a salir de este círculo de pestilentes humanos- sus rudas palabras solo avivaron mas a los hombres, una "lolita ruda" le habían llamado.

-Malditos, no olvidare esto-

-Mukuro-sama no cante victoria, por favor- la niña tomo al ilusionista en brazos corriendo en dirección contraria.

-¿Oh, y por qué lo dices?- la pequeña niña no parecía estar consciente de la situación, una manada de hombres con fetiches hacia las lolitas les estaban siguiendo como vil estampida de elefantes.- Esto… será un problema-

-Lo será, Mukuro-sama- lo único que podían hacer era correr. Correr por sus vidas si es que querían vivir el mañana.

* * *

"_¡Por favor, sálvenme!" el príncipe de la torre más alta Sawada Tsunayoshi del reino de Namimori, pedía auxilio todos esos años había estado encerrado por decisión de sus padres, el guardián del castillo abandonado era ni más ni menos que un gran dragón escupe-fuego, con enormes colmillos incluso más duros que el metal más rudo del planeta y con escamas blancas y brillosas eran su mejor atributo, estas brillaban a la luz de la luna, según el dragón estaba orgulloso de sus escamas pues decía que le hacían ver sexy._

"_Nadie vendrá a salvarte Tsunayoshi-kun serás mío por siempre" el dragón ya lo había tomado como de su propiedad, pero entonces llego en un corcel blanco un noble guerrero de mirada fría y seria, con ojos llenos de determinación, blandió su capa roja y bajo del bello corcel._

_-Yo. Hibari Kyoya guerrero de Namimori, he venido a rescatar al príncipe herbívoro de la torre más alta. Prepárate, serás mordido hasta la muerte" Tsuna pareció estar cautivado con el noble guerrero dispuesto a sacarle de este calabozo pero el dragón carcajeaba con actitud altanera en un trono hecho de los cadáveres de los antiguos guerreros que juraron salvar al príncipe Tsuna. _

"_Un enclenque como tú, jamás me derrotara" el dragón mostró sus bellas alas presumiéndolas como pavo real mostrando la majestuosidad de sus plumas, Hibari en lugar de espada, blandió sus tonfas. Con una sonrisa sádica autentica, con ojos que poseían un increíble deseo de ver la sangre fluir. Toda batalla épica contra un dragón blanco y un caballero sediento de sangre que duró dos días finalmente, el dragón no pudo más y cayo rendido ante la monstruosa fuerza del guerrero de Namimori, este subió hasta la torre más alta, sin descanso sin importar la gravedad de sus heridas no se detuvo hasta haber llegado hasta la cima, donde yacía su premio._

"_Oh, noble y valiente guerrero estoy tan agradecido lo menos que puedo hacer por usted es curar sus heridas" el príncipe Tsuna corrió en busca de medicinas, vendando las zonas lastimadas, fue mágico el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron. Los ojos avellana del príncipe brillaban cautivados por la fuerza de los fríos al mismo tiempo cálidos ojos del guerrero._

"_Co-como muestra de agradecimiento acepte esto" en las manos del azabache deposito un pañuelo, Hibari levantó una ceja. Entre este adorable príncipe y el frio guerrero apareció el sicario cuyo semblante estaba ensombrecido._

"_Que ¿Es en serio, Dame-Tsuna? Estas son fantasías para niñas ¿Qué es lo que te enseñan tus padres?"_

_¡Reborn, no te andes metiendo en las fantasías ajenas!"_

* * *

Y adiós dulces sueños. En realidad no era un príncipe, no tenia corona, no tenía ningún pañuelo blanco pero la similitud entre el Tsuna de su fantasía y el verdadero Tsuna era que ambos estaban secuestradoS, bueno… se parecía, algo era algo. Hablando con detalles, Tsuna estaba dentro de una celda con sus manos y pies aprisionados por grilletes. Por otra parte Reborn estaba en otra celda, no tenía mucho de haber salido de los efectos de las pastillas.

-Bueno para variar. Fue divertido escucharte decir "oh, noble guerrero" en tus sueños-

-¡Yo no grito eso en sueños!- el castaño hizo un puchero adorable "no digas que oíste, no digas que oíste" Reborn adivinaba sus pensamientos y sonrió divertido carraspeando.

-"¡Hibari-san gracias por rescatarme de ese malvado monstruo!"- repitió lo que el castaño había dicho en sueños.- Aquí, supongamos que Hibari dijo "descuida nena, ahora me encargare de hacerte mío".

-¡Hibari-san nunca diría esa clase de cosas!- dijo el castaño en su defensa, mientras estos tenían una clase de debate el tema principal "Barbaridades que decía Hibari" entre ellas la más famosa. Herbívoros y Carnívoros, vigilando a los dos rehenes había un vigilante, que portaba tres espada de cada lado de su cintura, usaba un extraño traje que lo harían tomar por payaso a pesar de sus ropas, sus facciones no pasaban de mostrar seriedad, seriedad y amm… seriedad… ¿Ya les mencione que era serio? el pobre de cabello negros y cejas extrañas se llamaba Genkishi y su misión era vigilar a estas dos ratas capturadas. Al parecer ni al sicario ni al castaño les importaba que el sujeto les escuchara hablar de estupideces

-Ustedes… realmente hablan de cosas estúpidas- comento el pelinegro con una gota en la cabeza.- Como sea, disfruten sus últimos minutos como pareja, después de esto serán cruelmente asesinados- Tsuna chillo entrando en pánico mientras que Reborn no sentía ni la mas mínima sensación de temor ni de inquietud.

-Te equivocas yo no soy su pareja, es Hibari, yo fui dejado en la friendzone-

-Reborn ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?- otra vez, Genkishi suspiro con cansancio y en eso el pitido que provenía de la puerta anuncio que alguien había pasado su tarjeta de identificación por el scanner dejando ver a Irie Shoichi y una bella mujer azabache de mirada dura.

-¿Irie?- el caballero fantasma lo primero que notó fue al pelirrojo quien estaba todavía en un pequeño shock al parecer el hombre aun no afrontaba el hecho de tener a una hermosa mujer a cuatro metros de distancia. Y eso le llevo a ver a la mujer que inspeccionaba el lugar con la mirada, le hizo sospechar.

-Irie ¿quién es esta mujer?-

-Ah veras… ella es- y antes de que revelara su nombre una bala le disparo y lo dejo aparentemente muerto, Genkishi quedo pasmado en su lugar al igual que Tsuna y Reborn pero ni Genkishi tuvo tiempo de reaccionar pues el también fue víctima de una de esa veloces balas.

-¡Los mato!- chillo Tsuna creyendo que los cuerpos estaban muertos, aunque Reborn ciertamente se sorprendió luego no hubo caso hacer preguntas estúpidas pues no eran balas, eran dardos anestésicos… la mirada fría en esa mujer, dura y gélida, piel pálida como de porcelana, cabello negro y lacio… no cabía duda.

-¿Eres tú, Hibari?- el aludido, miro al sicario. Sin poder evitarlo sonrió de lado como si disfrutara ver a un asesino profesional siendo rehén de unos pobres debiluchos.- Ja vaya, quien te viera, no sabía que tuvieras gusto por el travestismo-

-¿Hi-Hibari-san?- el niño parecía no poder creerlo y habían pruebas que lo confirmaban: un hombre no tenia no tenía cabello absurdamente largo, un hombre no tenía pechos ni muchas caderas (ejeem culo gordo) un hombre no usaba zapatillas… tacón alto.

-Eso es obra de las piñas gemelas- bueno para Reborn eso aclaraba sus dudas pero para Tsuna nada. En el momento en el que Hibari estaba por liberar al sicario y al castaño, una alarma se activo, todas las ventanas fueron cubiertas por una protección de acero, seguramente eso no se romperá ni aunque le de cien tonfazos. La vista exterior de las celdas fueron cubiertas por un cristal polarizado de negro, impidiendo que Hibari pudiera sacarlos, cada forma de escape fue bloqueada pero Hibari Kyoya ahora su falsa identidad, la hermosa mujer no tenía la mas mínima intención de escapar. Todo lo contrario, le caería bien una buena batalla antes de reclamar su premio, sus ojos brillaban con una sonrisa sádica bajo la luz roja de la alarma, el sonido que alertaba a los trabajadores les indico que habían capturado a intrusos, Chrome junto con Mukuro habían llegado hasta un conducto de ventilación y al escuchar la inquietante alarma algo les dijo que ahora mismo Hibari debería tener un encuentro con el líder de toda esa loca organización.

-Debemos apresurarnos, Chrome-

-SI, Mukuro-sama-

Tsuna y Reborn veían todo oscuro, su única fuente de luz había sido obstruida por un cristal polarizados además sentían que las celdas se estaban moviendo y no tienen idea de a donde los llevara.

-hiii vamos a morir-

-tranquilízate, no vamos a morir- dijo el sicario muy despreocupado, incluso disfrutaba de esto.- Si Hibari, Chrome y Mukuro están aquí es imposible que ellos sean derrotados, son el equipo más fuerte de nuestro equipo- por supuesto, Tsuna tenía fe en Hibari de que los sacara aquí con vida además no sabia quienes eran los otros dos pero apostaba que debían ser personas igual de fuertes, seguramente ellos triunfaran.

En cuanto Hibari saco sus tonfas esperando la aparición del hombre al que tanto ansiaba pelear, su sonrisa se extendió cuando una puerta corrediza se abrió dejando a la vista a un hombre joven apuesto, albino de cabellos alborotados, de ojos azulados una marca debajo de su ojo derecho, con una sonrisa divertida que surcaba sus labios. Sus pasos lentes pero firmes inspeccionando a la mujer frente a el, el jefe. Byakuran.

-Vaya~ ¿Eres tu Hibari-kun? Yo te recuerdo más… masculino- dijo en forma de burla.- Vamos, ya no es necesario ese anillo del guardián de la niebla- Hibari bufo en una sonrisa y accedió a quitarse el anillo solamente porque sería molesto pelear con una falda tan apretada, en cuanto se quitó el anillo el Hibari había vuelto a ser el hombre asesino gruñón, frio que es. No hubo mucho cambio. Chrome tuvo la sensación de que Hibari se había quitado el anillo lo que la hizo preocupar.

-Así está mejor ahora…-

-El bebe me da igual, yo vine por el herbívoro que lo acompaña- Hibari se puso en posición de defensa a lo que Byakuran reía sin poder ocultarlo e hizo un puchero sacando de sus bolsillo una bolsa de malvaviscos.

-¿hee~? Que injusticia Kyo-kun, en cuanto vi al pequeño yo quería que fuera solo para mí- dijo mientras jambaba tres malvaviscos al mismo tiempo, los ojos de Hibari se afilaron más en una mirada llena de odio.- Pero también quiero tenerte a ti, Kyo-kun y no puedo elegir entre los dos- el albino parecía estar en medio de un dilema hasta que abrió sus ojos encontrando su respuesta, su sonrisa se ensancho y su rostro de ensombrecía como quien tramaría un plan diabólico.- Lo tengo~ ¿Por qué escoger uno de los dos? Cuando puedo tenerlos a ambos, que maravillosa idea. Serás mío al igual que Tsunayoshi-kun~

-Bien. Basta que charla- el azabache a una increíble velocidad se acerco al albino, pero sabía que un ataque directo no funcionaria sin embargo quería saber si el malvavisco estaba con los pies en la tierra y no en su mundo de dulces, el resultado fue satisfactorio para Hibari cuando su golpe fue esquivado sin problemas, los reflejos de Byakuran eran excelentes y seria más divertido cuando el albino se acabara su bolsa y se pusiera manos a la obra. Durante un intervalo de segundos volvió a verificar el gran salón, noto cambios. Ahora de la pared sobresalían unos pequeños misiles, al ser este territorio enemigo obviamente habían trampas, el albino soltó una risilla.

-Hagamos esto más interesante, si tu ganas te quedaras con Tsunayoshi-kun y nosotros dejaremos de jorobarte la vida a ti y la CEDEF (lugar donde trabaja Hibari y todos esos monos) PERO… si yo gano me quedare con Tsunayoshi-kun y de paso contigo también- la emoción en Hibari aumento al punto de temblar, su sonrisa sádica no se borraba con nada.

-Pareces disfrutar esto Kyo-kun- sonrió el albino, cuando el albino acabo su bolsita de malvaviscos se chupo los dedos lentamente y relamió sus labios lo que hacía que la espera fuera tortuosa para Hibari el solo ver su actitud tranquila y relajada comenzaba a molestarle, como si la contaminación no le importara tiro la bolsita por alguna parte.-Entonces, comenzamos?~

Sus palabras actuaron en ese momento como una clase de interruptor para los pequeños misiles que se asomaban ligeramente en la pared, estos salieron de su lugar provocando un sonido similar al de los fuegos artificiales. Todos esos pequeños misiles juntos se veían como un gran ejercito que venían directamente hacia Hibari, este intento esquivarlos a todos esos misiles, dándose cuenta que el primero que esquivo y toco el suelo, este exploto y no estábamos de hablando de una explosión pequeña, sino de una que llenaría el grandísimo salón de humo. Byakuran sonrió como si hubiera ganado al ver que el Hibari había sido rodeado por diez misiles y estos explotaron rodeando al azabache causando un estruendo enorme que se escucho por todo el edificio ahora una gran cortina de humo le cubría por completo.

-Eso fue rápido Kyo-kun~

Byakuran hizo un infantil mohín, acercándose viendo que el humo ya estaba desvaneciéndose pero admitió que le causo sorpresa que el azabache no estuviera moribundo ni muerto y si no estaba ahí eso significaba que estaba detrás suyo. Y un golpe en la cabeza dado por sus tonfas le afirmo su hipótesis, su cabeza comenzó a sangrar pero para el albino seguía siendo poca cosa.

-Y pensar que te dejarías golpear a propósito- murmuro Hibari, estaba en perfectas condiciones a excepción de su brazo derecho que lucía estar lastimado lo más probable era que uno de esos misiles le había rozado. Byakuran se levanto como si nada mientras un hilo de sangre bajaba por su cabeza.

-Ok, muy divertido. Ahora es mi turno- de la espalda del albino crecieron dos bellas alas emplumadas como las de un ángel, el ligero brillo provenía de ellas presumiendo su belleza, y luego noto que un dragón blanco rodeaba a Byakuran como si lo protegiera con su vida. Fue el dragón que dio comienzo expulsando de su boca una increíble llamarada de fuego que afortunadamente Hibari logro esquivar. No obstante el dragón blanco continuo expulsando fuego intentando darle de lleno al azabache, este por su parte entre mas se esquivaba mas se acercaba al albino, este sabiendo de sus movimientos emprendió vuelo con sus alas, aleteando fuerte creando todo un caos dentro del gran salón, con eso el fuego rodeo a Hibari.

-Reborn ¿Te puedo decir algo?- hablo Tsuna en medio de la oscuridad de su celda, no hubo respuesta pero continúo hablando.- ¿Crees que Hibari en serio gane? ¡Es decir! Yo confió en el… Pero el sujeto llamado Byakuran, también era muy fuerte- Reborn en su respectiva celda, abrió sus ojos encontrándose con la oscuridad.

-Bueno… Hibari no es el tipo de persona que pierde fácilmente, más le vale ganar porque no pienso estar aquí todo el día- refunfuño pateando la endemoniada celda.

-¿Estas mejor? Los efectos del alcohol ya pasaron para ti- le recordó el castaño pero el sicario suspiro.

-Cierto pero… si no tuviera estos malditos grilletes, ya estaríamos afuera- era un momento lleno de desesperación para ambos, Tsuna le preocupaba mas la seguridad del azabache pues el albino definitivamente tramaba hacer algo, algo que tenía que ver con el mismo.

Las cosas no iban de lo mejor, tal vez iba de maravilla para Byakuran pero para Hibari quien parecía ya estar llegando a su límite, aunque los dos estuvieran igual de lastimados la diferencia se encontraba en el numero de golpes recibidos, en su defensa Hibari podía decir que es dos contra uno, el no tiene un dragón blanco, el solo tiene sus tonfas las cuales son armas sin vida. Aunque se alegraba saber que el albino agonizaba de dolor por los tonfazos que le había propinado en la cabeza, planeaba dejarlo con algún retraso mental. Mientras que el malvavisco intentaba regular su respiración, Hibari intentaba sacar provecho de la situación pero él se encontraba igual… mejor dicho, peor. Su pierna izquierda ya no podía moverla, quizá esa sea la extremidad mas lastimada que tiene y maldijo por eso. No podía pararse, y aun cuando pudiera sería imposible pues Byakuran ahora le veía con ojos de desesperación como aquel que quiere que dicho estorbo ya muria. Se acerco a pasos lentos y arrastrados viendo desde arribar a Hibari por alguna razón le causaba risa la idea de buscar una manera de darle el golpe final sin tener que matarlo.

-Parece que gane Kyo-kun~ Ahora me perteneces- Hibari odio la idea y reunió fuerzas para levantarse pero seguía siendo imposible ¿este no podía ser el fin? Todavía no había salvado a su querido herbívoro.- No es necesario que te levantes solamente admite tu derrota. Ahora tu y Tsunayoshi-kun me pertenecen- Extendió su mano para agarrar al azabache, pero en ese preciso instante cuando Byakuran apenas le había tocado un mechón a Hibari, centenares de bombas explotaban por todo el edificio eso le llamo la atención, el edificio estaba temblando por la fuerte magnitud con la que explotaban la bombas ¿De dónde venían? ¿Cuándo fueron colocadas?

Por otro lado, dentro de las oscuras celdas sucedía algo similar, estas temblaban por ser el lugar más cercano de dichos explosivos, Tsuna entro en pánico poniéndose en un rincón de su celda creyendo que Hibari le salvaría la vida muy pronto, mientras que Reborn volvía a sonreír

-Esos malditos ya estaban tardando- dijo el sicario para sí mismo.

* * *

Fuera de la batalla entre Byakuran y Hibari, el lugar que lucía como un normal edificio para contadores se había convertido en todo un desastre, la alarma contra incendios estaba activa, los aparatos eléctricos todos al parecer habían provocado un corto circuito, por lo que el fuego rondaba por las oficinas y pasillos lo extraño es que el panorama no solo constaba de fuego sino de personas aparentemente muertas, quizá nadie evacuo o simplemente no les dio el tiempo suficiente. Entre el fuego que se armaba, un joven rubio miraba con una gota de sudor el lugar… al parecer esto se le fue un "poquito" de las manos.

-uh… ¿Puedo considerar esto como un "misión cumplida"?- sin duda la estupidez de Dino no tenia limites, pero suspiro e hizo presión en su oídos donde había un micrófono puesto, apretó un pequeño botón que hizo un ligero pitido indicándole que ya podía hablar.- De haber sabido que Kyoya haría una barbaridad como esa hubiera venido desde un principio ¡Es obvio que Byakuran ganaría! Ush, pero ustedes son TAN obedientes- dijo en tono sarcástico y rondo buscando entre las personas.

_-Como sea ¿Ha hecho lo que le pedí? Que dejara el camino libre para cuando salgamos- _el rubio se tenso dándole entender a Chrome que todavía no había acabado.- _El que se haya encargado de pura gente de rango A no significa que haya terminado con su misión, Dino-san- _eso era lo que temía el rubio, de encontrarse de la nada a uno de esos sujetos de rang pues contaban en la CEDEF que eran el tipo de personas que te: harían morder el polvo/darte una cucharada de tu propia medicina/patearte el culo/destrozarte toda tu santa madre.

"¡NO QUIERO MORIR! VIVO DE MI HERMOSO ROSTRO" pensó Dino cayendo al piso melodramáticamente. Mientras que por la cabeza de Chrome bajaba una gota de sudor frio.

-_Como sea no ee preocupes, ya suponía yo que usted no se encargaría de ese tipo de personas así que llame a otra persona para que hiciera ese trabajo-_ Dino quedo calladito, escurriendo moco mientras intentaba adivinar el tipo de persona del que hablaba la ilusionista ¿Otra persona? Le cayó el veinte. La única persona de su equipo que podría acabar con ese presumido grupote de asesinos era…

-¿¡Hablas de Kozato Enma!?-

_-Correcto-_

-Bueno, si se trata de Enma supongo que el asunto está arreglado pero… ¿Cómo lograste que aceptara este trabajo? Ya sabes, el niño es tan antisocial como Kyoya-

_-Sawada Tsunayoshi es la razón-_

-… ah cierto, además de antisocial… stalker. Siento lastima por Tsuna-

* * *

En el sexto piso, una masacre aun peor en la que estaba Dino, habían alrededor de seis asesinos de rango C y alrededor de doce asesinos de rango D rodeaban a un pelirrojo que lucía de lo más normal pero su rostro era adornado por muchos rasguños que el mismo se había hecho, sus mejillas estaban rosas por lo que le había contado Chrome, él estaba en sus aposentos jugando Assassin`s Creed en cuanto la ilusionista menciono el nombre del castaño, el pelirrojo ya estaba poniéndose los zapatos para salir. Estaban por llegar más asesinos de la misma clase pero eso no sería ningún problema para Enma.

-¿A quién rebanare primero?- dejo mostrar solamente su cuchillo proyectándose como Gasai Yuno, los asesinos se burlaron de la actitud adorable y confiada del joven pero estaban tan equivocados. Sus ojos rojos miraban a cada uno de sus contrincantes, su fleco no podía revelar la clase de gesto que estaba haciendo en ese momento pero sin embargo estaba riéndose.- ¡Me pregunto a quien rebanare primero! Si gustan pueden intentar atacarme al mismo tiempo, no hay problema- uno de los tantos asesinos, harto del comportamiento confiado del chico fue el primero en atacar, pero su vida no duro más allá del minuto pues con facilidad su cuello había sido separado de su cuerpo, la cabeza rodó y su cuerpo cayo.- Supongo… que no van a venir… bueno, eso tampoco es problema ¡iré yo por ustedes!-

* * *

Dino trago saliva, imaginándose el sufrimiento de los pobres tipos que tuvieron que toparse con Enma, era el integrante más fuerte claro después de Hibari Kyoya o era posible que entre estos no pudieran superarse.

Mientras tanto, Chrome se encargaba de hacer explotar la segunda parte de las bombas colocadas, Mukuro por ahora su pequeño cuerpo de loli esta ponía bombas en los lugares más angostos.

-Debemos apresurarnos, posiblemente Hibari-san puede estar en un aprieto- dijo la ilusionista preocupada.- Lo mismo va para Tsunayoshi y Reborn-san-

-Kufufufu por mí no hay problema de que muera Canario-kun al final es una molestia para el grupo- Para Mukuro seria alegría si el azabache muriera al final si eso sucedía el se quedaría con Tsuna, se recargo en la pared sin importarle lo que sentía en su espalda que era incomodo.

*PIT*

Mierda.

-Mukuro-sama… ese sonido-

-ay no… ay no, no me digas que me recargue en el…- se giro para ver y efectivamente, el muy tonto se había recargado en el transmisor, en pocas palabras si lo activas… ya valiste.

-Mukuro-sama usted es un idiota- segundos después los conductos de ventilación estaban explotando casi todos al mismo tiempo y esto nos llevaba a donde estaba la batalla entre Byakuran y Hibari.

* * *

-Parece que gane Kyo-kun~ Ahora me perteneces- Hibari odio la idea y reunió fuerzas para levantarse pero seguía siendo imposible ¿este no podía ser el fin? Todavía no había salvado a su querido herbívoro.- No es necesario que te levantes solamente admite tu derrota. Ahora tu y Tsunayoshi-kun me pertenecen- Extendió su mano para agarrar al azabache, pero en ese preciso instante cuando Byakuran apenas le había tocado un mechón a Hibari, centenares de bombas explotaban por todo el edificio eso le llamo la atención.

-¿Qué sucede?- se pregunto a sí mismo el albino sintiendo temblar el edificio y luego miro a Hibari como si este fuera el culpable, lo jalo de su cabello y le hizo mirarle, los ojos de Byakuran sin duda alguna estaban furiosos.- ¡Que has hecho! Maldito- y antes de que matara a Hibari una explosión hubo en el techo, dos cuerpos pesados cayeron encima de Byakuran dejándolo sin fuerzas, los cuerpo pesados estornudaban y jalaban aire para recuperarse.

-… Hibari-san?- la primera en notar al azabache fue Chrome realmente sorprendida de que siguiera vivo.

-¿Qué? Osh… sigue vivo-

-Así que logro derrotar a Byakuran, eso es admirable-

-No… es que ustedes están encima de…-

-Reborn-san se alegrara de esto-

-pero es que… ustedes están…-

-Al fin haces algo útil, estúpido plumífero-

-Que has dicho, piña putrefacta atrévete a repetirlo- Pero recordó que había algo más importante que pelear con una piña, reunió todas sus fuerzas para levantarse y con ayuda de Chrome logro levantarse, mientras dejaban a Mukuro encima del malvavisco.

-Y como ya paso todo… supongo que no es necesario que siga usando este anillo- y se lo quito. Volviendo a ser el más ilusionista más sexy de la galaxia, las celdas estaban bloqueadas y no había forma de llegar a ellas. Bueno, siendo esta parte más importante como si fuera magia Hibari recobro todas sus fuerzas y basto 4 tonfazos para que el supuesto muro indestructible cediera.

-Oh… ya están aquí ¡se tardaron horrores!- Tsuna abrió sus ojos observando a sus salvadores… bien, en su imaginación solo había un caballero y al parecer eran dos caballeros y una damisela. Oh, bueno era eso o nada. Reborn sonrió y aplico fuerza en sus brazos y piernas logrando romper los grilletes.

-¡Espere Reborn, si usted pudo haber hecho eso desde un principio!…-

-Resulta que estaba algo cansado por lo que sucedió un día, así que tome una pequeña siesta y me olvide un momento de que estaba como rehén de un idiota pero bueno, lo que importa es el ahora- se levanto y con una sola patada, las rejas de su celda fueron hechas trizas.- En un segundo te saco Dame-Tsuna- los ojos de Hibari brillaron de celos y corrió hasta la respectiva celda del castaño y estaba por romper esas rejas por dos estorbos mas también querían salvarlo.

-kufufu ¿Quién te crees Canario-kun? Es injusto que seas el único que rescate a Tsunayoshi-kun-

-Hibari-san este chico… permítame salvarlo-

-esperen... que no, háganse a un lado el único que puede salvar a Tsunayoshi soy yo- Ahora los tres se empujaban para ver quién era lo suficientemente digno para sacar al castaño de ese lugar sin embargo un estruendo les llamo la atención y los cuatro asesinos voltearon a ver quien osaba interrumpirlos pero sus bocas quedaron abiertas.

-Tarde un poco, eran muchos pero finalmente llegue- Enma Kozato había llegado para salvarlo.- uhm? Se me adelantaron, bueno supongo que también tendré que matarlos a ustedes- sonrió con sadismo y los tres que querían tener a Tsuna se hicieron a un lado dándole el paso a Enma, si querían seguir viviendo para contarlo no debían llevarle la contraria al pelirrojo.

-Tsunayoshi-kun ven aquí- el castaño estaba tan asustado y la cara de psicópata del joven no ayudaba pero si no quería morir debía hacer lo que decía. Extendió su mano para que el castaño la tomara, a este le costó mucho reunió valor y finalmente la tomo.

-Bien, ya que todos estamos aquí lo mejor será salir antes de que la policía llegue- menciono Reborn, todos estaban de acuerdo y se apresuraron en salir si es que no querían ver a un furioso Byakuran despertar. Hibari se detuvo a salir, miro el gran edificio en ruinas seguramente no tardaría en venir la policía o la ambulancia cual quiera de los dos que llegue primero, estarán en un aprieto. Miro a Chrome teniendo una pequeña esperanza.

-Dokuro Chrome- la aludida giro a ver el azabache sorprendida de que le llamara para algo.- ¿Quedaron bombas dentro del edificio?- enseguida la niña asintió

-Ehm... Enma-kun me dijo que había llenado el edificio de gasolina por aquello de que alguien salga y quiera capturar a Tsunayoshi-kun de nuevo, y le confisque su encendedor ¿Por qué la pregunta?- En cuanto Chrome le mostró el encendedor, Hibari se lo arrebato y bajo la atenta mirada de todos excepto la de Enma, dispuso a prenderle fuego al edificio, no tomo mucho tiempo para que el edificio fuera llegando hasta los últimos pisos

"Yo pensé que estaba bromeando cuando dijo "que todo el edificio"… parece que no era broma, oh bueno la vida es bella" eso no tenía nada que ver pero que importa, la vida es bella. Imagínense cuantos cuerpos muertos deben estar ahora mismo calcinándose o mejor aún, personas aun vivas deben estar ahora mismo gritando de agonía.

-Nunca creí que fueras capaz de hacer tal atrocidad, Hibari-

-kufufufu eres un peligro para Tsunayoshi-kun-

-Tsuna-kun debería ser mío tsk maldito Hibari- murmuro Enma para sí mismo, escondiéndose entre Reborn y Mukuro mientras que le daba una mirada furtiva a su mochila abierta que iba colgada a su hombro, esta estaba repleta que armas la mayoría eran armas blancas, sería mejor si nadie veía lo que había en su mochila.

-… ¡Es increíble que el equipo de Reborn la haya vuelto hacer! ¡ARGH eso significa más papeleo para Giotto uy no quiero imaginarlo!- la voz de un hombre disgustado y exhausto les llamo la atención, se trataba de la mano derecha del jefe que dirigía la organización secreta CEDEF, el temperamental G.

-Oh, como siempre tu presencia es imperceptible, G- Chrome y Tsuna se tensaron ante las duras palabras del sicario, este se acerco al pelirrojo con su característica sonrisa.- Descuida, mis mocosos los tengo controlados-

-¿A esto le llamas "control"? VE ESTE EDIFICIO Esta prendiendo fuego como loco, ugh Reborn tu siempre…-

-Creí haber escuchado al jefe que estaba bien si sus discípulos aprendían de el maestro y pues yo simplemente lo obedecí- Tsuna dio una mirada lo que había atrás de el pelirrojo llamado "G", una camioneta con personas que se dedicaban a estudiar el edificio en realidad ahora no le importaba eso, inconscientemente se apego a Hibari.

-uh… espera, ese niño no es uno de nosotros… no me digan que es uno de los hombres de Byakuran-

-para nada, es solo una persona común y corriente que accidentalmente se vio envuelto en nuestros planes- el pelirrojo se acerco al castaño oh bueno, tenía esa intención pues inmediatamente Hibari se puso entre ellos. Esto provoco una pelea de miradas retadoras, ambas igual de fuertes pero fue primero Hibari quien lo dejo por la razón de que no valía la pena tener una batalla de miradas con ese hombre.

-Entonces nosotros nos encargaremos de llevar al niño a su casa- tomo la mano de Tsuna a lo que este veía que principalmente Chrome lucia triste, fue guiado hasta un carro negro de vidrios polarizados.

-Sentimos que hayas tenido que verte involucrado en esto, normalmente niños como tu hubieran terminado con un trauma pero nada que un psicólogo lo pueda lograr- intento sonar un poco alegre pero Tsuna miraba a través del vidrio a Hibari a los demás y aun sin captar eso G volvió a hablar animándole.- Pero que bueno, saliste ileso y sin ningún daño psicológico es un maldito logro para Reborn y su grupo de idiotas -

-¿Cree que Hibari-san pueda acompañarme?- el pelirrojo pensó haber escuchado malo, se reviso haber si no tenia cerilla y luego parpadeo perplejo, ninguna persona se atrevería a estar con Hibari Kyoya y menos cuando es un lugar cerrado, seguramente el niño no quería volver a casa vivo pero no pudo seguir tomándolo como una broma cuando el castaño inclino la cabeza y con una voz seria, se lo suplico.

-Hibari, el niño quiere que lo acompañes- el azabache fue en camino, mientras que escuchaba que el molesto de Dino le gritaba: "Ese Hibari todo un conquistador, un Don Juan ¡Asaltacunas! Macho alfa" y miles de bobadas mas, al final fue golpeado por Reborn, Mukuro y Enma por actuando estos tres como ardidas. En cuanto Hibari subió al auto, Tsuna quedo tan rojo como tomate. Pero antes de que se fueran, miro a los demás que todavía estaban golpeando al pobre Dino; G se encargo de darle la dirección al chófer subiéndose en el asiento de copiloto.

-Umm… Hibari-san-

-que- el tono de su voz le hizo temblar.

-Quería decir que… perdón por ocasionarle muchos problemas, si no hubiera sido tan inútil no estaría tan herido- el azabache no contesto enseguida y se le quedo mirando a la ventana como si esta fuera algo muy interesante, Tsuna estaba tan cohibido y su corazón palpitaba rápido incluso tenía miedo si el azabache lograba escucharlos.

-No fue tu culpa… en realidad, todo fue culpa de Reborn si él no hubiera estado en tan mal estado fácilmente se hubiera deshecho del enemigo- no sabía si le estaba tratando de animar pero sea lo sea funciono. Estaba un poco aliviado, cuando el auto se detuvo frente de la casa de Tsuna noto que todo seguía igual seguramente su madre aun no llegaba… su tiempo a solas lo sintió como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, casi ni tiempo para respirar adecuadamente.

-No tienes de que preocuparte mocoso, nos aseguraremos de que esto no se vuelva a repetir, y de que no tengas que verte envuelto con este tipo de gente… según lo que escuche de Reborn fue que Hibari tuvo un accidente y busco refugio en tu hogar ¿es verdad eso?- Tsuna asintió energéticamente y se asomo para ver a Hibari que estaba recargado en el coche observándolo.

-Eso significa que… no volveré a ver a Hibari-san, ni a Reborn ni a todos ellos-

-Que ¿Sera que en tan poco tiempo les tomaste cariño? Ja pierdes tu tiempo, este tipo de gente es terrible tsk ¡en especial Reborn y sus perros con sarna!- un carraspeo de Hibari le hizo pisar tierra, Tsuna no lucia muy feliz por sus palabras terriblemente escogidas.- Escucha… me temo que la probabilidad de que los vuelvas a ver es muy baja y no digo esto para desanimarte en realidad esto es por tu seguridad- se detuvo un momento y comenzó a recordar todas aquellas misionas por las que ha pasado, toda la gente inocente que había sido asesinada.- Por eso no debes comentarle a nadie acerca de esto- Tsuna termino por asentir, un poco triste pero lo asimilaría de alguna manera. G sonrió y palmo el hombro al castaño e irse, mientras que Hibari lucia concentrado en sus pensamiento mirando hacia el suelo.

-Hibari… ¿Qué esperas? Reborn, se va a enojar si no regresas pronto-

Tsuna suspiro y sobre sus talones dio media vuelta, directo a su casa. Entro a ella pero Hibari seguía en su propio mundo hasta que volvió en sí y noto que Tsuna ya no estaba frente a sus ojos, sonrió de lado ante el enigmático y estúpido pensamiento que tuvo.

* * *

Al estar en la entrada de su casa miro con detenimiento el lugar todo estaba silencioso y limpio seguramente Dino había limpiado su desastre… pero estaba bien, era mejor si no dejaba huellas de haber estado aquí. La luz se filtraba por las ventanas iluminando la casa, ya era un poco tarde a estas horas lo mejor era preparar la comida, pero antes de eso observo los cuadros con fotos, los muros, las escaleras, su casa había vuelto a ser un lugar común y corriente.

"Bien… debería empezar por vestirme" observo sus ropas, un poco sucias y ligeramente maltratadas de algún modo había llegado a ese estado, opto por bañarse limpiando todo rastro de suciedad, o heridas la cuales no eran tan graves como el pensaba quizá uno que otro moretón por el trato que había recibido por sus captores sobre todo en sus brazos, salió de la tina y escogiendo ropa normal. Sus pantalones vaqueros, una camisa roja de manga corta con el 27 al frente de color blanco. Se sentó en su cama un momento…

"Cielos, con todo lo que ha pasado ¿Cómo es posible que pueda actuar tan normal? En este momento Gokudera hubiera quedado infartado o Yamamoto que no hubiera parado de preguntarme "¿Estás bien?" incluso yo creía que tendría una reacción más de euforia" Y lo más loco de todo era que todo eso había sucedido en un mismo día… increíble… todo en un mísero día y sin duda los mejores de su existencia, experimentar lo que es ser acosado, secuestrado, amenazado, amordazado, maltratado debía admitirlo era divertido. Incluso con estos últimos días viviendo junto con un asesino aprendió diversas cosas que le servirían para el futuro.

"Y una de ellas es que mi más grande arma… eran mis bóxers de rosas con conejos"

Luego de haber reflexionado todo y haberse reído de sus desgracias dispuso a bajar, quizá si cocinaba algo mejoría sus ánimos incluso podría invitar a Gokudera y a Yamamoto y contarles de lo que le sucedió. Se infartaran es lo más probable pero nunca se cansaría de ver sus rostros hundidos en el shock.

-Tardaste bastante, herbívoro-

-Holis, Dame-Tsuna- a Tsuna por poco se le caída la quijada al ver a Hibari y otra mosca colada disfrutando de un café en la comodidad de su sala, pero su sorpresa no acababa ahí… y no era muy grata, para ser francos. Sintió que era agarrado por los hombros causándole quedar pálido y estático

-Kufufufu he vuelto Tsunayoshi-kun del infierno-

"mierda"

-No toques a Tsunayoshi con tus sucias manos, piña podrida-

-¿Qué dijiste, pajarraco malnacido?- Tsuna parpadeo unos momentos sin entender o bueno… lo más seguro era que estar con gente rara no le dejo algo bueno, ahora comprendía las palabras del amargado de G.

-Esto es un sueño así que proseguiré con mis actividades- se dirigió hasta la cocina ignorando el escándalo de su sala, entre mas escuchaba ese pleito mas creía que esto era la realidad ¿pero acaso le estaban jodiendo? le hacía feliz su regreso PERO NO HA PASADO NI DOS HORAS MALDITA SEA, no permiten que el protagonista experimente el profundo dolor y nostalgia aquella que nos deja con el corazón apretado y nos provoca vomitar dolores y querer abrazar al prota y consolarlo ¡Obviamente eso de antes no puede pasar, si estas tres moscas estaban allí como chicles!

-Como sea, herbívoro no me dejaste hablar y ahora aquí para decirlo-

-¿Para eso tuviste que traer a Reborn y a… una piña?- Reborn se burlo del ilusionista quien le gritaba su nombre e indicándole que le llamara. El sicario y el ilusionista parecían en su propio rollo, perfecto para Hibari así no tendría interrupciones.

-Los correré en cuanto termine de decirlo, no he olvidado el beso que me diste ni tampoco la confesión – empezó de manera directa, sonrojando al castaño, quien golpeo su cara contra la mesa.- Eso significa que aceptas ser mío a partir de ahora-

-¡¿Hah?!-

-En pocas palabras, me perteneces-

-¡¿Disculpa?!-

-Creo que lo he dicho bastante claro-

-pero… tu… aah, dentro de la, aquí con un tipo… tu…- su mente estaba hecha puras bolas, y pelotas, con rayones de basura, no entendía nada.- No creo que la relación entre un idiota como yo de 15 años y un adulto sea apropiado, la sociedad lo verá mal y mi madre lo más seguro es que se ponga a parlotear malinterpretando el asunto como una propuesta de matrimonio (y eso ya paso con Yamamoto, Kyoko, Gokudera y Ryohei)-

-Hablas mucho, herbívoro eso no importa, te amo- y callo a sus incoherentes palabras con un beso el cual de había dejado tan rojo como un tomate, o tan rojo como la cosa más roja del mundo.

-¡Hibari, quien te crees para besar al Dame-Tsuna!-

-Hibari Kyoya, mereces ir al infierno-

-¡TE EXILIO!- y por si no fuera poco…

-Decimo, venimos a verle… ¿Quiénes son estas personas? ¡Que hace besando con ese hombre!- (¡ besándote con la lisiada!)

-¡Hemos llegado al EXTREMO!-

-Jajaja Tsuna ¿volviste hacer amigos? Que social eres- que la tierra se lo tragara, todavía seguía teniendo el pequeño hilo de saliva del beso y no hacía nada por quitárselo además de que ahora habían más personas peleando y haciendo relajo y esto pronto iba a desatar la furia de Hibari así que para las personas inteligentes: Yamamoto y Reborn quien se jalo a Tsuna. Fueron los únicos que se salvaron, bien posiblemente en cuanto su madre se entere de esto posiblemente si le castigue por un mes… o un año. Pero para ser sinceros eso ya no le importaba, tenía el presentimiento de que de ahora en adelante sus días serian más divertidos.

* * *

**Fuck ¡ya acabe! Bien, el final no fue como yo lo planee en mi mente, era más love que escándalo pero ñieeh~ también estaba bonito meter a lo ultimo a los ruidosos de los amigos de Tsuna avivando el ambiente en el hogar, su madre se va cachetear al pobre Tsuna cuando se entere que ya consiguió pretendiente xD… bueno, pretendientes. Ahora me vengo dando cuenta que tiene un ligero AllxTsuna Jajaja no había dado cuenta pero cambiando de tema este es el ultimo capitulo pero falta un extra el cual este se lo debía desde enero Jajaja disculpen si quedo este capitulo largo pero no quería hacerlo más largo (en capítulos) y hacer la espera más larga, muchísimas gracias por sus review me han hecho muy feliz y sin duda alguna me levantan el ánimo ^^ ahora solo hay que esperar para este extra que viene (: ¿Gustan darme su opinión? Me haría muy feliz y antes de irme xD si encuentran algún error avísenme y yo lo corregiré (yes sir) nos vemos en el extra^^**

**Nota: ningún personaje de KHR muere en el edificio xD**


End file.
